Landslide
by Martina G
Summary: AU. No aliens. After a ten year absence Liz Parker is returning home to Roswell New Mexico. Will she be strong enough to face her past, her present, and an uncertain future?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Landslide

**Category:** AU M/L.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Roswell's characters. I am merely borrowing them for a while.

**Summary:** Returning home after a ten year absence, Liz Parker is forced to face her past, her present, and her uncertain future.

_

* * *

_

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Til the landslide brought me down…_

"Lizzie?" Jeff Parker called to his daughter from the doorway of her bedroom. "You can finish unpacking later," he suggested with a worried look. "Dinner's ready."

"Huh," Liz stared at him blankly. She'd been flipping through the pages of her senior yearbook. She'd found it in her old closet when she began putting away her clothes. It hadn't been opened in years, and it was stiff and dusty smelling faintly of mothballs, the kind her grandmother used to use. Apparently, her father had adopted the same practice.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Jeff Parker asked entering the room, his usual calm demeanor absent in the wake of his growing concern.

"I'm fine dad," Liz said smiling broadly, falsely. "It's just a little weird being home after so long."

Jeff Parker's expression darkened with anger. "Yeah, well, we all know who to blame for that," he said forcefully.

"Dad, please don't start," Liz said despairingly. She didn't want to dredge up the past. Not with him, not right now, especially when she was so worried about…

"Fine," Jeff Parker said with a sigh. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

Liz exhaled shakily once her father was gone. She hadn't breathed in the last two minutes, or so it felt like to her. She rose unsteadily to her feet and entered the tiny half-bathroom inside her room. Turning on the sink's faucet, she freely splashed cold water onto her face. When she'd had enough, Liz dried her face with a hand towel and stared into the mirror.

God but she looked pale. Too pale.

Liz stared at her reflection with anguished eyes. At this rate, her secret wouldn't remain a secret for long. She could get away with blaming it on living in Colorado for a few weeks, but then what, this was Roswell N.M. and it was September.

* * *

Liz and her father made small talk while dinning on Chicken Alfredo, her favorite. Still, the thousand pound elephant in the room refused to leave unacknowledged.

Jeff Parker said hesitantly, "You know you'll probably run into her, don't you?"

Liz considered ignoring him. But that would be thoughtless as well as childish, neither of which her father deserved.

"I can handle it dad," she lied, staring down at her mostly full plate. She'd tried to eat more, but her appetite just wasn't there.

Jeff Parker shook his head not looking the least bit convinced. "Can't you work somewhere else?"

"Not really dad," Liz said ironically with a shake of her head. "But don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

The look her father gave her was both skeptical and sad, but he loved her enough to let the subject drop, and the two of them spent the rest of the evening renewing their bond. When Liz slipped into bed later that night, she was both happy and sad. Happy that she'd got to spend time with her father after so many years, and sad that there might not be enough time left.

* * *

Four days later, Liz Parker stood nervously outside of West Roswell Elementary School. _You can do this Liz_; she silently coached herself into entering the building. Once inside, she looked around. It was smaller than she remembered. But what she had expected, Liz wondered ruefully. The school only held ten teachers and less than two hundred students. She had been told this by the school's principle, Alex Whitman over the phone. He'd hired Liz sight unseen based solely on her credentials, and Roswell origins. Either he was extremely naïve, or in desperate need of a teacher, Liz guessed the answer lay somewhere in-between.

"First days at a new school kinda such, huh," said a cheery voice.

Liz turned in the direction of the voice, and found a friendly faced blonde standing in the doorway of a music room. She was dressed in a paisley print Maxi dress and black cowboy boots.

"Maria Guerin," she held out her hand.

"Liz Parker," Liz said shaking the other girl's hand with a smile. "Music teacher huh," she gestured to the room.

Maria said dryly, "Yeah, well, those of us who don't become Rock Stars have to work somewhere."

Liz didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, she wasn't given the chance when Maria continued to speak.

"Since I _only _teach music, and I don't have a lot of lessons to plan, I was elected to show you around," she said with even more irony.

Liz felt insulted and quickly replied, "I'm sure principle Whitman can find someone else to show me around. God forbid I take you away from your Rock Star daydreams."

"Sorry," Maria said her green eyes glinting with humor. "I sometimes forget not everyone gets my personal brand of humor. Though I gotta say chica, you give as good as you get. Wasn't expecting that."

Liz shrugged. "What you see isn't always what you get." She knew that better than anyone.

Maria eyed her curiously for a few seconds and then said, "Anyway, we better get a move on. School starts in about an hour."

* * *

The school bell rang at 8am officially kick starting the day. The noise level in the hallway was near deafening as children began filing into their classrooms. Within five minutes, Liz stood in front of twenty rambunctious nine year-olds waiting to introduce herself. She was nervous and hot and sweat ran uncomfortably down the back of her neck.

"Good morning class," she said once they'd settled down. "My name is Ms Parker, and I'll be teaching you Language Arts this year. Until I learn everyone's name," she waved a piece of paper, "I'll be using the roll sheet."

Glancing down at the paper, Liz began calling names.

"Reba Johnson?"

"Here," said an elfin brunette.

"Kenny Myers?"

"Here," said the freckled faced red-head.

"Jessica Baker?"

"Present," said a too trendy blonde.

"Jose Desoto"

"Here," said a mischievous looking little boy with black curls.

Liz looked down at the next name on the list and froze. She blinked twice then looked again.

It was still there.

"Is something wrong Ms Parker?" Little Reba Johnson asked at Liz's continued silence.

"No sweetie. Not all at," Liz mumbled smiling half-heartedly. Her stomach twisted in knots as she opened her mouth to call the next name on the list.

"Margaret Evans?"

"Maggie," answered a self-important little voice and Liz was forced to look up.

What she saw was the stuff of nightmares, and the reason she'd run from Roswell ten years ago. There, sat a beautiful little girl with her father dark hair and her mother's devious baby blue eyes.

**A/N:** I know it starts off a bit slow guys, but keep reading. I promise one hell of a ride featuring angst, misunderstandings, secrets, lies, and a mystery or two.


	2. September

**A/N: 1/1/2011. **I am in the process of rewriting this story one chapter at a time. I considered removing Landslide during this process, but I did not want to lose all the wonderful reviews. So I ask any new readers to please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Roswell.

**Chapter: 2** September

_

* * *

_

_Of all the things I still remember _

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain… _

Liz never knew her mother. Unfortunately for both she and her father, Nancy Parker suffered a ruptured aneurysm to her brain during Liz's birth. She never woke up again. A lesser man would have blamed Liz for her mother's death, but not Jeff Parker. The circumstances of Liz's birth, made him cherish her all the more. And even though he was just a simple small town diner owner, Liz had wanted for nothing.

Except…well, a mother.

That was the one and only thing Jeff Parker ever failed to provide for his daughter. He had chosen to never marry again. Liz found out the reason why when she was ten years old.

"Dad? Are you ever going to marry again?" she'd asked at the time, while sitting at the counter on a swivel stool. The diner had been closed for about an hour, and Jeff Parker had been adding up the days recipes, while Liz enjoyed a milkshake before going to bed. When asked the unexpected question, he had looked up at his daughter with frown.

Then, "No Lizzie," he'd said quietly, and she'd stared at him curiously.

"But why?" she'd asked in all her precociousness, tiny head tilted to the side.

"Because Parkers' love only once," her father had answered both serious and sad.

Liz hadn't really understood at the time, but years later she would, far more than she ever wanted to.

* * *

The first time Liz Parker met Max Evans he had taken her breath away, literally. She'd been late to school that morning, her alarm clock having failed to go off. Already miffed about missing homeroom, and sharing gossip time with her best friend Tess Harding, Liz had been racing down the hall towards Biology.

She'd just rounded the corner of the second floor hallway, when she bounced off of something solid and went sprawling to the floor. Liz had been in the process of catching her breath, when a voice above her said, "God, I'm really sorry. Here let me help you up."

Before she could launch a protest, a strong hand reached out and she was pulled to her feet, only to meet two of the most beautiful eyes set in the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Um, hi," she'd blurted stupidly, sounding like some brain dead cheerleader.

"Hi back at you," he'd bantered with a smile.

And just like that, fifteen year old Liz Parker was in love.

From that day forward, and throughout the rest of high school the two of them were inseparable, the names Max and Liz becoming near synonymous. They were truly happy and their happiness was contagious, infecting everyone around them. Except for one person, Liz's best friend supposedly forever, Tess Harding. She'd make snide remarks about how it was unnatural for people their age to be in a committed relationship. When that didn't work, she tried to convince Liz that Max was too controlling. But Liz was so in love she ignored it all.

Thus wearing rose tinted glasses, she failed to see the growing malice behind Tess's remarks. She attributed the widening rift in their friendship to simply growing up, growing apart. But it was more than that, far more.

Understanding came later, too late for Liz.

It was one week before graduation when Max proposed. Liz had been ecstatic and had accepted immediately. They'd both been accepted to Stanford University with full academic scholarships, and planned to find a small apartment together.

Jeff Parker, who had never uttered a single word of opposition to Max and Liz's relationship, put his foot down at the two of them becoming engaged at such a young age. It was only after Liz and Max explained that the marriage wouldn't take place until after their college graduation that he'd relented.

Tess, on the other hand, had gone ballistic upon hearing the news. She'd relentlessly called Liz several kinds of fool, only granting her the smallest measure of peace when Liz agreed to attend Kyle Valenti's graduation party. He was Tess's on and off again boyfriend at the time.

Max, who would be having a celebration dinner with his parents and older sister, agreed to pick Liz up from the party later. From there, the two of them planned to do some celebrating of their own. Given the longevity of their relationship, Liz knew people assumed she and Max were sleeping together. But in fact it wasn't true.

At eighteen years old Liz Parker was still a virgin.

She and Max had done things, lots of things, but somehow the timing had never been quite right for them to go all the way. But now that they were engaged, and committed to being married, the two of them had seen no reason to wait any longer.

Only the night had not gone as planned.

Liz remembered arriving at the party and Tess handing her a cup of beer. But that was all she remembered. She awoke sometime later in bed with a smirking Kyle Valenti, and a deeply hurt Max standing in the doorway. Tess had stood behind him feigning shock and anger.

Within the blink of an eye they were over, and Max had refused to listen to Liz's explanations. For the next several weeks, Liz was so heartbroken and confused she could barely process what had happened. And when she'd heard that Max and Tess were dating, Liz became a virtual hermit for the rest of that summer.

When disillusioned Kyle Valenti had approached Liz before leaving town, she'd been reluctant to hear him out. But as his story unfolded, Liz contemplated murder for the first time in her life. He'd explained to her that the whole scene was instigated by Tess, how the other girl had roofied Liz's drink before undressing her and placing her in Kyle's bed. That he'd gone along with it thinking it was just a harmless joke. He explained to her that he'd only removed his clothes and climbed into bed with her right before Max entered the room, after a text message from Tess. He'd gone on and on about how Tess had played him too, by dropping him like a bad habit and latching onto Max. Kyle had actually been crying by the time he finished the telling of it all.

And yet Liz could not find it in her heart to care.

All she cared about was getting to Max and telling him the truth about what had happened. She had gone racing off to his house, only to be coldly informed by Isabel that Max and Tess had eloped, and that Tess was pregnant with his child.

With only two weeks before the start of school, Liz transferred to Colorado A&M. There was no way she could attend her dream school, not without Max. Barring that, she'd wanted to get as far away from Roswell as humanly possible. And although Jeff Parker visited her over the years, Liz had never stepped foot back in Roswell.

Until now.

* * *

"You ok newbie?" Maria asked Liz who stared sightlessly out the window of the faculty break room.

"I'm good," Liz said trying to smile but failing miserably. Somehow she'd made it through the morning. Just three more hours to go, and she could find herself a deep dark hole to climb in to.

"Sure you are," the blonde girl snorted, "but I know when not to push."

Liz gave a grateful nod when Maria began to gossip about various staff members.

* * *

Max was tired and irritated when he entered his house on Mulberry Lane. It had be a trying day at work and all he wanted was a hot shower and a strong drink. He tossed his keys on the coffee table and with a barely suppressed wince as he heard Maggie's feet bounding down the stairs.

"Hi dad," she said with a hesitant smile. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Max answered shortly then glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Maggie's smile disappeared. "I stayed up to tell you about my day."

Max rubbed a weary hand across the back of his neck. He was beat. "Maybe tomorrow. We both need to get some sleep."

"Ok," Maggie said wanly and headed for the stairs.

Max watched in frustration as his daughter walked away. Her shoulders held a defensive hunch and her head hung sadly. He hadn't meant to be so—harsh. But it was hard being around her sometimes. She had the same eager, expectant, and ultimately disappointed blue eyes as her mother. And living with Tess had been like living hell on earth. She'd been dead for four years now, but thanks to Maggie inheriting her baby blues, Max would never be able to shake her ghost.

Max knew it was wrong to blame Maggie. She was the innocent in all of this. But still, every time he looked at her he felt bitter and trapped. The same way he had felt trapped by Tess's web of lies.

"Hey Magg's," Max suddenly called to his daughter who was half-way up the stairs.

"Yeah dad," she turned to answer. Her head was down and she shuffled her feet.

Guilt pierced Max like a knife. Dredging up a smile he asked, "What was so important about today that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"Oh," Maggie said with a little more liveliness. "We got a new teacher at school today. And she's really weird."

Max's brow wrinkled. "Weird how?"

Maggie shrugged. "She was kinda spacey. Like all day. And she kept staring at me funny. Like she didn't like me or something." Maggie shrugged again. "I can't really explain it, Ms Parker was just weird."

Max froze. "Does Ms Parker have a first name?" he asked stiffly.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course she does dad. I think it's something like Elizabeth or Liz."

All the color drained from Max's face and he swayed where he stood.

"Daddy?"

Ignoring his daughter, Max simply walked away.


	3. Everybody Hurts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters associated with Roswell.

**Chapter: 3** Everybody Hurts

* * *

"All right children," Liz said clapping her hands as the final bell of the day rang, "Please place last night's homework assignment on my desk as you exit the class. Thank you, and have a good weekend."

Liz watched every student with the exception of Maggie Evans, follow her instructions. The situation had been going on for nearly two weeks now, and Liz needed to put a stop to it, today.

"Maggie, please stay for behind a few minutes," Liz asked politely.

"Yes Ms Parker?" Maggie stopped in front of her desk, bad attitude radiating from every pore.

Liz took a few seconds to compose herself. She was a teacher after all, so she needed to maintain a professional demeanor. Looking directly at Maggie she asked calmly, "Is there a reason why you haven't been doing your homework assignments? Do you not understand the work or need some extra help?"

"Please," Maggie said rolling her eyes. "I could do those assignments in my sleep."

"Then why haven't you?" Liz asked softly, trying to understand.

Maggie placed her hands on her tiny jean clad hips and said with insolence, "because I didn't want to."

Liz sighed in exhaustion. She was too tired for this. Too... "Ok then, if that's the way you want it. I'll have to schedule a conference with your father. He'll be getting a call from me sometime this evening. Unless you want to tell me what the problem is?"

Liz offered both Maggie and herself one last out. She waited for Maggie to speak, to show some sign of remorse. Anything, so that she didn't have to go through with her threat. She had managed to avoid seeing Max for nearly a month now, and she'd like to keep it that way.

_No such luck_, Liz thought as she watched Maggie shrug her narrow shoulders.

"Do whatever you want," the child said looking solemn. "I don't care."

"Fine then," Liz said losing her cool, "I guess your father will be getting a call. You're dismissed," she said probably more harshly than she should have.

Maggie Evans paused outside the classroom and smiled sadly. _Now daddy will have to pay attention to me, _she thought before racing off to catch her bus.

* * *

"Rough week," Maria asked from the doorway of Liz's class room.

Liz lifted her head off her desk and glanced at the other girl. "Rough decade," she said with biting humor.

"Wanna talk about?" Maria asked. Her usual smiling eyes were dead serious.

Liz was moved by the look of concerned kindness in her colleague's eyes. She hadn't made any friends, not real friends in the last ten years. Maybe it was time to start. If anyone needed a friend right now, it was her. And while she couldn't unburden her entire soul, maybe a small portion would help. With a helpless shrug Liz said, "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"The beginning usually helps," Maria said wryly, and then she crossed the room and took a seat.

Liz smiled briefly as she watched the blonde cross her mini skirt wearing legs. Sometimes Maria reminded her of a high school student. Not just in the way she dressed either, but in her absolute fearless personality, and also in her unwillingness to conform. Liz envied her that. She had rarely been that brave as a teenager, and never as an adult.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Maria said snapping her fingers to get Liz's attention.

"Hardly!" Liz spoke with more bitterly than she meant to. "Sorry," she said flushed with embarrassment.

"Here's what we're going to do," said the blonde. "You are going to sit back, relax, and tell Dr. Maria what the problem is. Once you've done that, then we can work on a solution."

Maybe it was the levity that did it. Or maybe it was just Liz's overwhelming need to confide in _someone._ Because before she even knew what hit her, the whole ugly story came spilling forth. And in a funny way, it felt cathartic, like a weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders. And she'd also managed to do the impossible, silence hurricane Maria.

Finally, Maria muttered, "Damn chica, that's just—"

"—Way more than you expected," Liz smiled ruefully at the other girls bemusement. "Story of my life, literally,"

"It's not that it's too much, it's just…one hell of a story," Maria babbled then blushed.

"Like an after school special." Liz said dryly.

"More like a Lifetime movie of the week," Maria quipped and they both smiled, though only briefly for Liz.

"So, any advice on how I should handle the Maggie situation?" Liz asked her new friend.

"You got me there babe," Maria said helplessly.

Liz shrugged though her eyes were bleak. "C'est La Vie. Or as we say in plain ole American English, such is life."

Maria eyed her sympathetically for several seconds and then said, "Maybe if you explained the situation to Principle Whitman he could change her classroom."

Liz shook her head. "That wouldn't be a good idea." The last thing she wanted was to involve someone else in this-mess. There had been enough casualties.

"Well, whatever you decide chica, I got your back." Maria offered reassuringly. And just for brief second, Liz remembered Maggie Evans solemn little face and wondered, who had Maggie's back in all of this.

* * *

Later that same evening, Max Evans arrived home at his usual time and followed his usual routine. Keys on coffee table, glass of wine, sometimes a beer, etc, etc, etc. And for a bleak second Max wondered how he'd gotten here. How had he become such a miserable boring person? And then he remembered.

"Evening Dr. Evans," Mrs. Daniels said entering the room. She'd already gathered her belongings to leave. "You're a little later than usual." She added questioningly.

Max smiled tiredly at the broad faced housekeeper. "Flu season's right around the corner. Apparently, everyone needed their shots today."

Mrs. Daniels shook her though her faded blue eyes glinted with humor. "Guess I'll be heading home then. There's pot roast resting in the oven, and Maggie has eaten already."

"Thanks Mrs. D," Max said walking the housekeeper to the door. "See you tomorrow."

Mrs. Daniels paused, "I almost forgot. You had a phone call from Maggie's teacher. I let the answer machine pick it up. Could have blown me over with a feather when I heard the voice," Mrs. D said in amazement. "I didn't know the Parker girl was back in town. You two used to date, I believe?"

_Understatement of the century_, Max thought bitterly. It was like someone saying the Holocaust was—bad. And while Max knew it was wrong to compare his unremarkable little tragedy to one of the biggest in world history, he was feeling just enough self pity to go there.

Though what he said to Mrs. D was, "It was a long time ago."

"If you say so dear," Mrs. Daniels said looking less than convinced. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Max said in return, closing the door behind her. He then strode purposefully over to the phone and pushed the message button.

"Hi Max this is Liz. Sorry. I mean Mr. Evans this is Ms Parker your daughter's teacher. I am calling to set up a parent teacher conference with you for Monday at 4pm. It's really important. If you can't make it, please reschedule with the school secretary that morning. Umm, thanks bye."

"Well that should be fun," Max mumbled sourly.

* * *

Maggie stood hidden in the shadows at the top of the staircase. She'd listened to the conversation between her dad and Mrs. D. And now she knew. Ms Parker and her dad used to date. But what exactly did that mean? Was Ms. Parker the reason Maggie's parents always fought? Was she the reason neither of Maggie's parents ever hugged or kissed her or even wanted to be around her? One way or another Maggie was going to find out. And if Ms. Parker was responsible, Maggie was going to make her pay. "Just you wait and see," Maggie whispered angrily before sneaking back to her room.


	4. What I Really Meant To Say

**A/N:** Another chapter revised. Updated 1/8/2011.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roswell or any character associated with Roswell.

**Chapter: 4** What I Really Meant To Say…

_

* * *

_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is that I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold _

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be_

_So cold… _

Max stood outside of Liz's classroom a silent voyeur as she put away various school supplies used during the course of her day. This was his first glimpse of her in nine years, seven months, and eighteen days. And yeah, his knowing that fact was all kinds of creepy and weird, not to mention sad and pathetic on multiple levels.

Still, Max used this brief moment in time to examine her from head to toe. And maybe it was unfair of him, but what the hell, life was unfair. He knew that better than anyone.

So Max watched her as she moved gracefully from desk to closet putting books away. He took note of her profile, the slenderness of her body and how it had changed very little over the years.

But changed it had.

Liz had always been petite. Now, she looked positively fragile. Her jeans rode loosely around her tiny hips, and her red bottom down sweater hung from her tiny shoulders like a table cloth. Upon closer inspection, Max noted the paleness of her face. She looked completely washed out. If he didn't know any better, if he didn't know Liz any better, he'd suspect her of being anorexic. But that was the point. He didn't _know_ Liz. Not anymore. If he ever had.

The doctor in him was quickly silenced as Liz looked up, and they both froze. Seriously, cause his life was just that damned melodramatic. Like some silly assed soap opera, only Max didn't know his lines.

Liz fought the urge to throw up as she stared into Max's amber colored eyes. She thought she was prepared for this meeting, this moment. Well not really prepared, but at the very least resigned. Not so much. What she felt was the nagging ache of loss and the burning taste of bitterness. To be faced with the only man she had ever loved, and to know that she would never get to have him was pure torture. Anyone willing to subject themselves to this type of mental agony was the textbook definition of crazy, or either a masochist. Liz was neither.

"Please come in and have a seat Mr. Evans," she said quietly, needing this meeting to be over and done.

_If this was how she wanted to play, so be it_, Max thought as he strode into the room his face like stone.

With deliberate calm, Liz gestured for Max to take a seat across from her desk. Once they were both seated, she tried to find the best way to broach the subject. How did she talk to him about his daughter without seeming petty or vindictive?

She studied him from beneath her lashes while idly shuffling tests papers around on her desk. This was Liz's first glimpse of Max in nearly ten years, and no matter how painful, she couldn't look away.

Max watched Liz watching him as he watched her. And once again, the doctor in him reared its ugly head. He couldn't help but notice the dark shadows under her beautiful brown eyes. She looked tired. She looked more than tired, she looked…

Liz cleared her throat then began to speak. "As you know Mr. Evans, the purpose of this meeting is to discuss your daughter_—_Margret," Liz paused as the word daughter stuck in her throat. Making her expression as blank as possible she continued on, "I thought you should be made aware that Margret has been less than attentive since the start of the school year. She refuses to complete assignments or to turn in homework. At first I thought she might need some extra help. When I broached her about the subject, let's just say her behavior was both rude and disrespectful."

Liz sighed and shook her head sadly before meeting Max's eyes. "I put off speaking with you about it because I knew this meeting between us," Liz gestured with her hand, "would be awkward and painful. But that was wrong of me. My first priority as an Educator is to my student, not my own personal feelings. I apologize for that. But this thing with Margaret can't be allowed to continue. I—"

Liz stopped speaking as Max rose angrily to his feet. The look of contempt on his face had her eyes widening in shock.

"Max…"

Max raised his hand immediately silencing her. Then, "Are you really that twisted and bitter that you'd take it out on an innocent child? _My_ child?" He emphasized and Liz felt like she'd been knifed in the chest.

Staring at Max in disbelief she asked, "Are you—are you accusing me of making this up?"

Why not, Max thought. Tess used to make things up all the time. By the end she'd been so inventive, Max questioned if Maggie was even…no, he wouldn't go there. "I think you have your own agenda," Max finally said in answer to Liz's question. "Like using my kid to get back at me for marrying Tess instead of you."

That was the most hurtful thing Max had ever said to Liz. Did he really know her so little? "I would never deliberately hurt a child. Especially a child of _yours_," Liz said in a strangled voice.

"What about a child of Tess's?" Max asked spitefully. He flinched inwardly when Liz made a sound like a wounded animal. Still, something egged him on. "I bet it just about kills you that Maggie is my child with Tess. A child that could have been yours if you weren't such a liar and a cheat." He stopped when Liz swayed and all the color leeched from her face. Moving quickly he reached out a hand to steady her.

Liz shrugged away from him as tears ran down her face. "Don't touch me!"

Max lowered his hand nodding stupidly, and wished for a do over. "Liz…" he began then stopped. There were not enough words in the English language to excuse his behavior, nor to make up for the battered look on Liz's face.

"Don't say another word," Liz managed to get out while fighting a bout of nausea. "Judging by what you just said to me, you never really knew me at all. And I definitely didn't know and don't know you." Liz stopped to run a shaky hand across her forehead. She'd broken out in a cold sweat. Whether it was due to her argument with Max or something else she didn't know. "I'll speak with principle Whitman about changing Margaret's class," she said her voice devoid of any emotion. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I have several tests to grade." Liz glanced pointedly at the door and waited for Max to leave.

When Max was gone Liz sank into her chair and rested her clammy forehead against the surface of her desk. She wanted to believe her symptoms were a result of arguing with Max but she knew better. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before she'd have to tell her father the truth. And what about Max? What did she do about him? He still didn't know the truth about what happened all those years ago. Did he even deserve to know? More importantly, did it even matter now?

* * *

By the time Max reached his car he was literally choking on remorse and shame. Climbing quickly inside, he sped from the parking lot. He felt like a criminal fleeing a scene. And as the guilt from his confrontation with Liz ate at his soul, he was determined to get to the bottom of this thing with Maggie. He hadn't exaggerated when he told Liz that Maggie was as much Tess's child as his. He'd caught her in several lies over the years. And just like Tess she craved constant attention. Had he stopped even for a moment to think about this, he would have never blown up at Liz the way he had.

Or would he?

Max didn't even know anymore. The hateful words that had flown so fast and furious from his mouth came from dark place that resided inside him. And as much as he wanted to lay the blame solely at Tess's door he couldn't. Liz was the one who'd closed the coffin. Tess had merely nailed it shut. Discovering Liz in bed with Kyle all those years ago had wounded Max in ways he'd yet come to terms with.

And over the years those wounds had festered. Without an outlet, it was not so surprising that his pent up anger and rage had exploded all over Liz. Still…the look on her face. Till his dying day Max would never be able to forget nor forgive himself for it.

"God!" Max swore softly as he pulled into the garage of his home. As if his life weren't—fucked up enough, he now had to go in there and confront Maggie. To find out once and for all if she was her mother's daughter.


	5. Where The Truth Lies

**A/N:** I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. However, I am nearing the end of my obsessive phase with my newest fandom, and I have only one chapter left to write for No Ordinary Love. That said, expect this story to explode.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Roswell characters or anything connected with the show.

**Chapter: 5 Where The Truth Lies **

Max entered the house quietly and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a healthy glass of scotch and took a sip when something occurred to him. He'd been drinking an awful lot lately.

Every since Liz blew back into town.

As a doctor he knew better. As a man he was highly ashamed. Not only was this unhealthy behavior, but it bordered on being weak.

Something he never categorized himself as.

He took pride in facing things head on. Had he not done that when it came to marrying Tess? This time would be no different. With a renewed sense of purpose, Max cut back through both the dining and living room and headed for the stairs. When he reached the top he made a left turn, walked down the hallway, and stopped outside his daughter's door.

Knocking briefly, he entered Maggie's room.

The look of surprise on her face was telling. Max couldn't remember the last time he'd been in his daughter's room. Judging by her expression, she couldn't either.

Max made a mental note to dwell on that, later. For now he made himself comfortable in her computer chair. He did a quick inventory of her room as he thought about what he wanted to say. The room was nauseatingly sweet, done all in candy cotton pink.

Even the carpet.

Thus once again proving that the words taste and Tess were no where near synonymous, he thought sarcastically, before reprimanding himself. Thinking badly of the dead was a pointless exercise.

Instead, he looked straight at his daughter and said:

"I just came from a conference with your teacher. Anything you want to say before I begin?"

Maggie had scrambled into a sitting position the moment her father entered the room. _Finally_, she had his attention. Only she hadn't planned on how it would all go once she did. Antagonizing her teacher seemed like such a simple plan.

In the beginning.

How was she supposed to know that Ms. Parker, her mom, and her dad, had some type of twisted history? It was only over the weekend that she found out from Kaylee, her best friend, that Ms. Parker and her dad had been a couple in high school. And, that Ms. Parker and her mom had been best friends.

_That_, she couldn't picture. And the thought of her dad playing kissy face with Ms. Parker made her want to vomit. But Kaylee swore, on good authority, from listening outside her parent's bedroom, that it was _all_ true.

"Well?" Max asked inpatiently.

Maggie panicked at his tone of voice and blurted, "It's not my fault daddy. She just doesn't like me."

"Maggie—"

"—it's true. You can even ask Kaylee, she sees how Ms. Parker ignores me. And her voice is always weird when she does talk to me," she said mournfully.

Maggie noted her father's skeptical expression and wanted to cry.

_Ok, so maybe she overdid it a little, but Ms. Parker did treat her differently. She did. _

"Say I do believe you. That's no excuse for not doing homework or classroom assignments," Max's voice came out gruffly.

Maggie felt anger and sadness form a knot in her chest. "You never take my side," she shouted. "Just because Ms. Parker used to be your girlfriend you believe her over me. I hate you daddy, I hate you," she burst into tears.

Max sat frozen in shock. He watched his daughter bury her face in her pillow as she cried. Who had told her about him and Liz? Not that a secret could be kept in Roswell. Only now, he was more confused than ever. Maggie's words had been extreme. The hurt and anger behind them real.

"Maggie?" Max crossed the room to sit on the side of his daughter's bed. At a loss for words he rubbed a comforting hand up and down his daughter's tiny back.

"We'll straighten this out Magg. I promise."

_Yes_, Maggie thought smiling into the pillow. _Things were going to work out after all. Her daddy did love her. He did. Now if only she could get rid of Ms. Stupid Parker. _

**-&-**

"How was school?" Jeff Parker asked his daughter as he wiped down the counters inside Crashdown. He glanced over at Liz who sat in a booth sipping coffee as she marked papers. The diner had closed almost an hour ago and she kept him company as he cleaned up.

Liz grimaced before answering. "I had a parent teacher conference with Max today."

Jeff Parker frowned before speaking. He'd seen the look of pain that crossed his daughter's face. "That must have been hard."

"You have no idea," Liz sad sadly.

"Lizzie—"

"It's ok dad. I expected to run into Max when I moved back to Roswell. I just didn't know it would _still_ hurt so much."

Only she had.

But what other option did she have? Was she supposed to stay in Colorado? Facing what she was facing alone?

NO!

She'd wanted to be with her father. Needed to be with her father. And if she were honest with herself, which she rarely was these days, she'd wanted to see Max too. Needed to see Max.

No matter how painful it was.

"Don't worry so much dad," she gave him a half smile before going back to her papers.

Jeff stared at his daughter for a long time. Worry gnawing at his gut. Despite Liz's reassurances. Something wasn't right here. And it had more to do with than just Max. Since returning home Liz barely had an appetite. She'd actually lost several pounds. Add to that her constant fatigue and pale complexion and Jeff began to feel frightened.

_Very frightened._

Max was a doctor. Maybe it was time the two of them had a talk.

The sooner the better.

**A/N:** Hope people are still interested in reading this. And yeah, I know it's short. But it's a transitional chapter. Things will get a lot deeper in the next chapter. Feedback is always inspirational.


	6. Building On A Mystery

**A/N:** Ok, so I am determined to finish this. Only it's so full of angst it's getting me down. However, there is nothing I hate more than people who don't finish their stories. I will not be one of them.

**Disclaimer:** The same.

**Chapter: 6** Building On a Mystery

Liz could divide her life into two categories. Before Max and after Max. She knew it was not that simple.

Except it was.

Before Max entered her life she'd believed in…if not happily ever after, then at least the possibility of happily ever after.

She wasn't naïve.

Far from it.

How could she be? Not with her mother dying during child birth and her father never getting over it. Still, she liked to think that there was one perfect person out there for everyone. Not Mr. or Ms. Almost Right, but Mr. Right or Ms. Right.

That's why she had never gotten over Max. He was that person for her. _The_ _one. _Anyone else would be second best.

And why should she settle for that?

She and Max were perfect for each other. Or, at least they had been. All those long years ago.

Before Tess interfered.

Before Kyle helped her.

Now, it was ten years too late. _Too_ late altogether.

"How's it goin chica?" Maria asked the brunet while sitting down beside her on the bench. She glanced across the yard and watched the children playing ball, jumping rope, and hanging from the monkey bars as she waited for an answer.

"Life's a bitch and then you die," Liz answered drolly, her eyes squinting against the mid-day sun.

_Well someone's certainly chipper today_, Maria thought. She was silent for a few seconds before continuing.

"Heard you had a visitor the other day."

Liz shook her head in resignation and then smiled bitterly. "You gotta love that Roswell grapevine. It just never stops churning."

Maria shifted uncomfortably on the bench. Not because the bench was _so_ uncomfortable, but because of Liz's tone of voice. The bitter irony in it was cutting. "So how'd it go?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

Liz who had continued to feed the birds her lunch sandwich swung around sharply to face Maria. "What? The gossips didn't tell you that part? I'm sure someone has come up with their own twisted version by now. Not that they could possibly make it any more twisted than it actually was. But I'm sure people like _you_ listened and were titillated anyway."

_And see, she hadn't meant to say that. _Liz thought, as she watched hurt bloom in Maria's normally smiling eyes. _Why was life so fucking hard? Why did she have to make it even more complicated?_

"Look chica, I get that you're hurting right now. I truly do. But if a punching bag is what you're looking for I'm not that girl. But if you need a _friend_," Maria said while climbing to her feet, "you know where to find me. I'll be over in the music department teaching Jazz to tone deaf children."

Liz sighed wearily as she watched the blonde walk away. She thought about calling her back, thought about stopping her. But what would be the point? Their friendship had nowhere to go.

**-&- **

Max sighed deeply as he reviewed the test results for twelve year old Cathy Henderson. The results confirmed his worst fears. Now all he had to tell her parents. No easy task that would be. As much as Max loved being a doctor he truly hated this part of his job. How do you tell a child's parents that their worst nightmare has come to light? That their child is no longer in remission. That short of a miracle, there is nothing…absolutely nothing more that can be done.

It was times like this that Max felt intensely ashamed for not being closer to Maggie. Even after their big brouhaha the other day he'd done nothing, at least not overtly to change the status quo.

When he promised Maggie that things would get better he had meant it at the time. Hell, he still meant it now. Only he had no idea how to go about it. Never in a million years did Max envision himself being such a shitty father. Then again, he'd pictured having children with Liz and not Tess. Still, that was not Maggie's fault. She didn't ask to be conceived.

So why did she continuously pay the price?

And what about Liz? What in the hell was he going to do about Liz? How was he to salvage that relationship? Could it even be salvaged? He had to try. Because one thing had become abundantly clear to him in the last few days. He still loved Liz Parker.

He always would.

That's why he needed to talk to Liz as soon as possible. Life was too short to waste on regrets.

For now though he had to put his personal feelings to the side and focus on being a doctor. He had to deliver the bad news to the Henderson's.

Leaning forward Max pressed the intercom button on his office phone. "Tracey would you please call the Henderson's for me? Please tell them the test results are back and I need them to come in. Today if possible. If not, tommorow morning."

"Right away Doctor Evans."

"Thanks Tracey," Max said before pressing the off button.

**-&-**

Later that evening Jeff Parker stared covertly at his daughter as she pushed roast beef and mashed potato's around on her plate pretending to eat. The peas on the plate bled into the potato's giving the whole concoction a sickly greenish hue. _She's wasting away before my eyes,_ Jeff thought, and felt a wave of nausea burn the back of his throat.

"Liz what's wrong with you?" He asked unable to stop the words from forming on his lips. He watched as she gave a near invisible flinch.

"What are you talking about dad?" Liz tilted her head to the side as though puzzled_. Does he know? But he can't know. It's too soon._ Were just some of the thoughts that raced through her head as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm not stupid Liz," Jeff said quietly. "You don't eat, you barely sleep, you 're pale, and you're losing weight. Just tell me what it is so we can deal with it together. Please," his eyes grew misty, "just tell me baby girl."

Ten minutes later Jeff had his answer. He was devastated, all the way to the depths of his soul. He wanted to run screaming in circles. To pull all his hair out. To do something, anything, to hold his pain at bay. But he couldn't. Not now.

Not in front of Liz.

He needed to be strong for his daughter. His precious baby-girl whom he loved so much. So instead of doing any number of the manic thoughts that had run through his head, he sat holding his daughter like he had when she was a child, as she wept into his shoulder.

"Will you tell Max?" Was his whispered question when her tears subsided.

"No," Liz snuffled drowsily before falling asleep.

_Poor stupid bastard_, Jeff thought as he fought back tears. _He has no idea what he's missed. _With a bone numbing weariness that can only come from grief, Jeff Parker lifted his daughter into his arms and headed for her bed room.

A/N2: I know, I know, no Max and Liz interaction again. No Maggie. Sometimes the chapters just needs to end where they end. The next chapter however promises to be overflowing with M/L. Those of you still out there let me know what you're thinking.

tbc…


	7. Life's A Bitch and Then

**A/N:** Ok, so here's the thing. One of my reviewers called the last chapter boring. And after careful consideration, I came to the conclusion that the reviewer was right. In fact, the last two chapters have been pretty boring, angst aside. I could blame it on the fact that I'm busy with summer courses, but I loath excuses for mediocrity. I will however make sure the remaining chapters live up to your standards and mine. Enough said.

**Disclaimer:** The same.

**Chapter: 7** Life's Bitch and Then…

_**Should have born on the Milky Way**_

**_I can't believe what I heard today_**

_**Life's a bitch and then you die…**_

Liz barely made it in the door of her two bedroom apartment before collapsing on the floor in a pool of tears. She had been able to hold them at bay the entire plane ride to Boulder, but no more. So she wept, for what _was _and what would _never_ be. For her father and what all this would do to him. For Maggie who would learn only too late what she had done. But most of all she wept for Max, who would have to live with the consequences of it all. For herself Liz shed no tears. Self pity was for the weak.

She needed to be strong.

How else was she going to face what was ahead? Her indecisiveness of the past few months was nothing more than a fading memory. She now knew what she was going to do. More importantly she knew what she was **not** going to do. She was not going to seek treatment for her illness. There was no point.

She had nothing left to live for anyway.

_**One day earlier…**_

It was stupid to think it but Liz felt like a boulder had been lifted off her shoulder. Telling her father had solved nothing. But somehow sharing the news had made her load less heavy. Made her less afraid. More hopeful. So while she wasn't exactly perky as she entered the school building the following morning, she did feel as sense of optimism. A serenity of mind and body she had not felt in very long time.

Largely, though she loath to admit it, her new found peace had to do with the voice message on her cell phone this morning. Liz gave a tiny smile while unloading her lesson plans for the day onto her desk. She had been puzzled when first turning on her phone. The voice message logo had popped up immediately.

And see that was just weird. Cause Liz hadn't made any new friends since returning to Roswell. Nor had she renewed any old acquaintances. And as far as the people she'd associated with while living in Colorado well…they were just other teachers. Nothing more than colleagues really. She had pretty much lived a solitary existence there, having inherited major trust issues from the whole Tess and Max and Kyle debacle.

The only two people who had her cell phone number were her dad and Doctor Phillips in Colorado. So yeah, she had been less than hesitant to listen to the message. She'd been really shocked too as she listened to it.

"_Um, hey Liz this is Max. I know our prior meeting didn't go very well, but I'd really like to talk to you. To see you. Not about Maggie either. Meet me for dinner at Senior Chow's. Tonight. Around eight. See you there. Beep…"_

Liz was smiling dreamily as students entered the room. She quickly composed her features as they filed in. Max however, was still very much at the forefront of her mind. She could not believe he wanted to have dinner a Senior Chow's. It was _their place_ in high school. Where they'd declared their love for the first time. While sharing a piece of honey cake. Liz smiled briefly in remembrance.

Why did Max want to have dinner there? What could it possibly mean? Now was not the time to dwell on the reasons, she realized. She had a class to teach.

"Class please take out your English text books. Today we are going to study sentence structure. More importantly, linking verbs. Can anyone tell me what a linking verb is?"

Maggie who sat center left, three seats from the front failed to raise her hand. It wasn't because didn't know the answer, but more because she didn't want to answer Ms. Parker. She'd seen the dreamy expression on her teacher's face when she first entered the room. She knew the reason why too.

She had listened to her dad's conversation while standing outside his bedroom door this morning. This was something she did often. Her dad didn't talk to her much, didn't talk much at all. At least when she listened to his voice she didn't feel so lonely.

Even if he wasn't talking to her.

Mostly she heard boring stuff. Like her dad prescribing medicine for old lady Hathaway's foot fungus, or Mr. Meehan's cough. Once, she'd overheard him talking with Dr. Stone about fifteen year old Valerie Wheaton's pregnancy test. It had come back positive. Valerie's brother Jake was in Maggie's class. This was the second year in a row they shared the same class.

Maggie sorta had a crush on Jake. Whenever he spoke to her she got all tongue tied and stupid. For a while she thought about asking him about his sister's pregnancy. When several months passed by and Valerie's stomach never got any bigger Maggie was glad she hadn't.

She was surprised though by her dad's conversation this morning. And not in a good way either. Why would he be asking Ms. Parker out to dinner? Did he still love Ms. Parker? And what would this mean for Maggie? Would she be pushed even further into the background of her father's life?

When her father's door suddenly sprung open Maggie had jumped guiltily. Always a quick thinker, she had asked her dad for lunch money. She'd told him it was hotdog and tatter tot day at school. Both of which she hated. Her dad had stared at her suspiciously before shrugging. He'd then gone in his wallet and handed her a five. Afterwards, she'd hurried off to catch the school bus. So yeah, she knew exactly why Ms. Parker looked so dreamy. But if left up to her it wouldn't be for long.

**-&-**

"How's it goin?" Dr. Stone asked a visibly subdued Max.

"About like you'd expect," Max glanced up from the file in his hand to address the statuesque beauty. She reminded him of his sister Isabel only with red hair, tilted cat green eyes, and a killer whit. She was about thirty. They'd been partners for about a year. Every since old Doc Hanson died. She moved to Roswell from L.A. Max never did get the full story.

"I suspect your meeting with the Henderson's did not go well," she said dropping elegantly into a chair opposite his desk.

"Understatement. You wanna know one of the worst things in the world. Almost as bad as diagnosing a terminally ill child?"

Dr. Stone merely listened attentively; she knew Max's question was rhetorical.

"Watching a grown man buckle to his knees and weep, while his dying dry eyed daughter consoles him."

"Max, Max, Max," Dr. Stone shook her head ruefully. "You gotta grow thicker skin. This profession will eat you alive if you don't."

Max stared at her for a few seconds before realizing she was serious.

"Tell me something Lacey. Why did you become a doctor?"

"That's easy. My dad's a doctor and his dad was a doctor and so on and so forth."

"So it wasn't a calling?"

"Not in the truest sense of the word. What about you?"

"That's a little more complicated."

"How bout we discuss it over dinner tonight?"

Stop. Pause. Rewind. _Did she just ask me out to dinner? _Max wondered blankly.

"It's not a trick question" Lacey said when Max failed to answer.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." _Yeah right! _"As much as I'd love to have dinner with you I have a prior engagement," Max finished suavely.

"Another time perhaps?" Dr. Stone smiled as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah, sure," Max said offhandedly as he watched Lacey exit his office. _What in the hell is going on?_ He wondered. Was there some type of cosmic shift that no one told him about. There had to be a reason his life was suddenly so complicated.

**-&-**

"Linking verbs are also used when …" Liz paused as the ten o'clock recess bell sounded. "Alright guys. Pass your exercises up on the way out. I should have them marked by the time recess is over. Then we can discuss what you got wrong and why."

Liz watched the children as they filed out one by one with Maggie bringing up the rear. She knew by the smirk on Maggie's face it was going to be one of those days. _God do I hate being right_, Liz thought as Maggie handed her a blank worksheet.

"Maggie stop right there," Liz said sternly as the child headed for the door. "I thought after my talk with your father this would stop. What are you trying to prove anyway? That you can fail? Because that is exactly what is going to happen if you keep up this nonsense."

"Whatta you care anyway?" Maggie spun around to ask angrily. "All you care about is getting into my dad's pants. What? You think I didn't know?" Maggie smirked at Liz's shocked gasp. "I know you and my dad used to date in high school. I can't imagine what he ever saw in you," Maggie looked Liz up and down. "I also know he dumped your sorry ass for my mother. She was ten times more beautiful than you'll ever be. My dad tells me all the time how much he really loved her."

Liz fought the need to clutch at her chest. Maggie's taunts were a direct hit. But she would never let her know this. Nor would she stand there and argue with a child.

"That's it. We are going to the Principle's office right now." Liz grabbed Maggie by the arm only to have her snatch away. She did however follow Liz down the hall.

"Good morning Cynthia," Liz spoke to the middle-aged office secretary. "Would you please let Principle Whitman know I need to see him right away?"

Cynthia glancing from Liz's visibly upset face to Maggie's nonchalant one immediately placed the call. "You can go right in," she said after a few seconds. _Boy would I love to be a fly on that wall_, she thought as she watched the unlikely pair enter the Principle's office.

"Please have seat ladies. What brings you two here on such a lovely day?" Alex asked in a warm and friendly manner. He was inwardly wincing though. As surely as the Earth rotated around the sun he'd known this day was coming. He listened calmly as Liz Parker spelled out everything that had been going on culminating with today's events.

"What do you have to say for yourself Maggie?" He turned to address the child. Alex and Liz were both startled when she burst into tears.

"She hates me Uncle Alex because of my mom. She always picks on me and makes me stay behind after class. She even hurt my arm today" Maggie rolled up her sleeve to show Alex the slight redness from where Liz had grabbed her arm. "I'm scared of her Uncle Alex." She began to shake. "I'm scared of her." Maggie cried harder.

Alex quickly rounded the desk to take the child into his arms. The look he leveled at Liz was part anger part disbelief.

Liz was dealing with a few shockwaves of her own. _Uncle Alex? _And what about the vicious lies that had fallen from that child's lips?

Maggie really was her mother's daughter.

Liz remained stone still and silent while Alex calmed Maggie. She barely blinked when he asked the child to leave the office so he could speak to her.

"I have no idea what to say right now." Alex ran an agitated hand through his dark hair before reseating himself.

"Do you believe her?" Liz asked calmly.

"I don't know what to believe. I can't fathom you mistreating a student, but I also know your history with her father. And while I know Maggie sometimes lies, I've never seen her cry like that before. I'm sorry Ms. Parker but I'm going to have to suspend you while I investigate this matter. It's nothing personal. I'd be negligent in my duty as a principle if I didn't investigate Maggie's accusations."

"I understand your position completely." Liz rose from the chair on autopilot. "You'll have my resignation by the end of the day."

"Liz wait…" Alex said as she walked towards the door.

"No. Its fine," she gave him a brief melancholy smile. "Me working here was never fated to work out anyway."

"Shit!" Alex cursed softly as he watched Liz exit the office. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "We need to talk," he said when his wife answered the phone.

**_Several hours later… _**

Max was away from the office when the call from Isabel came through. He was out on the Reservation making an emergency house call. One of the Indian chiefs, River Dog, had fallen and broken his leg. His native beliefs forbid him from utilizing the "white man's" hospital or in this case Max's clinic. Max being Max had driven out to the reservation to set his leg.

His cell phone had remained in the car. He was halfway back to the Clinic before he thought to check it. He was livid after listening to Isabel message. _What the fuck? _ Max wondered bewilderedly while heading towards the Crashdown. Was he some kind of cosmic butt monkey? Every time it seemed that things were finally going his way…

Max shook his head.

Karma was a real bitch.

Parking across the street from the Crashdown, Max sprinted through the on coming traffic. We he reached the door of the cafe, he pulled the handle only to find it locked. That's when he noticed the closed sign. Peering through the window, he saw Jeff Parker sitting at one of the booths staring off into space.

Max's heart plummeted.

Knocking frantically at the window, he finally got Jeff's attention and motioned him to open the door. Once inside, he watched with growing fear as Jeff dropped lifelessly back into the booth where he nursed a bottle of rum.

"Where's Liz?" Max asked a slight tremor in his voice. Something was very wrong here.

Jeff stared at him blankly before saying, "Gone."

The finality in his voice had Max ready to piss himself. "Whatta you mean gone? Gone where."

"Back to Colorado."

"But why?" Max raked a tired agitated hand through his hair.

"Why?" Jeff suddenly shouted slamming his glass down. "You narcissistic little prick! I never thought you were good enough for my daughter in the first place. But she was _so_ in love back then." Jeff's face crumbled briefly. "And what you and Tess did to her… it was unconscionable. All those years she stayed away from Roswell because coming home would have been too painful. And when she finally does come home," Jeff stopped to clinch his fist. "Your bitch of a daughter runs her off again."

"Hey! Wait a minute now." Max said angrily.

"No. _You_ wait a minute." Jeff stood up to point a Max. "Do you even know why my precious daughter came home?"

Max merely stared at Jeff too angry to speak. Where did he get off calling his child a bitch?

"DO YOU KNOW WHY LIZ CAME HOME?" Jeff asked in a soft angry whisper.

Finally Max shook his head.

"Because she dying Max." Jeff's voice broke as he said the words. Three months ago she was diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia. My precious girl came home to die."

Jeff watched as Max's eyes widened in horror. The color disappeared so fast from his face he actually swayed. Jeff made no move to catch him. He watched as Max's lips moved several times but no words left his mouth. When Jeff was satisfied the full effect of his words had sunk in he said to Max, "Now get the fuck out of my diner."

A/N: Yeah, so no actual Max and Liz togetherness in this chapter either. Sorry folks I tried. But this was pushing twelve pages. Besides that, I think the chapter ended better where it did. I hope people are still interested in reading this. I took time out from a five page Sociology essay to write it. Special shout out to **extingman**. Your review inspired this chapter. You made me realize that in all my laziness I was leaving out a lot of important details. So thanks.


	8. Some Say Love

**A/N: **I've been trying to upload this for the past two days. This site really sucks sometimes. There's only one more week left in summer semester. I should be updating regularly after that.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter.

**Chapter: 8** Some Say Love

_**Some say love it is a river **_

_**That drowns the tender reed**_

_**Some say love it is a razor **_

**_That leaves the soul to bleed…_**

Max walked in the front door of his home and headed blindly for the stairs. Once inside his bedroom he began riffling through drawers. With little to no ceremony he threw jeans, shirts, socks, and underwear into a duffle bag. Going over to his closet, he pulled out a black leather bomber jacket. It would be cold in Colorado this time of year.

"Where are you going Dad?" Maggie's voice had him spinning around to face the doorway.

"Not now Maggie. Go to your room." Max's voice vibrated with suppressed emotions.

"But where are you going?" she asked again a frown marring her face.

_She just had to push_. _Why did she have to push?_ Max wondered, just before all the fear, bitterness, and anger he felt came spewing from his lips.

"I told you to go to your room. But do you listen? No. You never listen. You're nothing but a lying little trouble maker just like your mother." Max shouted and watched Maggie flinch. Tears pooled in her brilliant blue eyes.

Tess's eyes.

"And you can save the little girl lost routine too. I know what you did to Liz. What I don't know is why?"

Maggie was confused when her dad first started yelling at her. Now she knew why. It was about Ms. Parker. Everything was about Ms. Parker. And judging by the way her dad was looking at; she had nothing left to lose. With a trembling sigh she said, "I lied on Ms. Parker because you love her and you don't love me." The simplicity of her answer was heartrending.

Only Max was too upset to care.

"Who would? You're nothing more than a sneaky little brat. What you did to Liz was despicable. She came home to be with her father because she's very sick. And what did you do? You went and got her suspended. Made her resign from her job. Now she's gone back to Colorado. Sick. Afraid. Alone. All because you're a liar. Just like your mother!"

Max's words hit Maggie with the force of a baseball bat. They clubbed her over and over again striking at her heart. It was one thing to think her father didn't love her, but another thing to have it confirmed. She didn't make a sound as tears poured from her eyes.

If anything seeing her tears made Max even angrier. Tears were Tess's weapon of choice. _But she's not Tess. _Some rational part of Max's brain reminded him. He was in no mood to listen.

"Look Maggie, I have don't have time for this right now. I have a plane to catch. I'll deal with you later."

"You're going to see Ms Parker." Maggie's voice was flat, empty of all emotion. Her face took on stoicism beyond her years as she wiped all traces of tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Yes." Max confirmed too agitated to really note her continence. "And when I get back there are going to be some changes around here."

"Ok." Maggie agreed limply and turned to go to her room. "Dad," she turned briefly to face Max.

"What Maggie?" Max asked impatiently his mind already hundreds of miles away.

"Please tell Ms. Parker I'm sorry. I didn't know she was sick." Maggie didn't wait for a response; instead she walked slowly down the hall heading towards her room. With every step she took she felt smaller and smaller, more and more unimportant. Like a mantra the words kept echoing through her head. _I'm_ _just like my mother_. _I'm_ _just like my mother. That's why daddy doesn't love me. _

Max watched Maggie walk away. He saw the slump of her shoulders, the utter desolation in her gait. He saw the kind of soul sickness that could not be faked. But he just couldn't deal with it right now. Couldn't deal with her. He was already on emotional overload after his conversation with Jeff. All he could think about right now was getting to Liz. Maggie…well, she could wait. She had all the time in the world. If what Jeff said was true Liz didn't.

**_The following afternoon…_**

Liz awoke to the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. She was disoriented as she glanced around the room. _Where the hell…?_ Oh yeah, she was home. As much as Colorado could be considered home. Apparently she'd cried herself to sleep on the living room floor. Several hours ago too, judging by the clock on the wall.

Rising slowly to her feet, she frowned at her travel worn and slept in attire. The gray boot-cut pants that had looked so stylish the day before now looked wrinkled and boxy. As for her beige turtle necked sweater, Liz didn't think the coffee stain could ever be removed, a result of turbulence on the plane. She'd even drooled or her hand, Liz noted in silent disgust.

Staggering down the hall and into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and began removing her clothes. Her heart seized in fear when she noticed the purplish bruise on her right hip. _The beginning of the end_, she thought fearfully. As long she hadn't experienced even half of the symptoms associated with her disease, Liz could pretend this wasn't really happening.

Not anymore.

**-&- **

After a long hot shower that did nothing to relax her, Liz settled down on her cream colored sofa with a cup of hot coffee. She contemplated her next move. The lease was up on her apartment in a few more months. There was no sense in renewing it. She'd probably need to go into hospice care by then. And see, she couldn't think about _that_ right now. It was all too scary and depressing.

When she'd first found out she was sick back in May, Liz had immediately notified the Community College where she taught English. She'd informed them that she was moving back home to Roswell New Mexico. The college hadn't protested her leaving. Teachers there were a dime a dozen.

Breaking the lease on her apartment had been a little trickier. She had just renewed a one year lease when she was diagnosed. Because her complex was in a coveted area, near all the major shopping centers and schools, tenants had to sign a penalty clause. If the tenant wanted to vacate before the end of the lease, then the landlord was entitled to the full monies owed for the remainder of the lease.

So Liz had found herself stuck between a rock and a hard case. The owner being one greedy little sonofabitch. She'd decided to sublet, only that had fallen through. The student from her class who was supposed to take over the apartment, fully furnished, had gotten an internship to study Art History in Europe. Liz was left stuck with the apartment.

At the time she had been extremely upset about it. Now Liz was grateful. She had needed this bolt hole to run back to. Glancing down at the coffee table she noticed a red light flickering on her cell phone. She reached over to pick it up and eyed the new voice messages wearily. Pressing the number one, Liz began to listen.

_Lizzie this is daddy. I'm worried about you. Running away is not the answer. Please call me as soon as possible. I did something that you won't approve of. Beep._

_Ms. Parker this is Dr. Phillips. You have now missed three appointments in a row. Please get in touch with my office as soon a possible. It's dangerous to keep putting this off. We need to run more test and go over treatment options. Beep. _

Liz turned her phone off after the second message. She didn't want to hear anymore. From anyone. She did however wonder what her dad had done that she wouldn't approve of. She didn't have to wonder long. Several commanding knocks rang at her front door. Tightening the belt on her red silk robe, an anonymous gift from last years faculty Xmas party, Liz walked across the living room to answer the door.

She stared in blank dismay when Max appeared on the other side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Max stepped past Liz to enter the apartment.

"I didn't invite you in," she sniped.

"Then maybe you should shut the door before any other uninvited guests decide to come in." Max sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable.

Liz stared at him for a few seconds before closing the door with a resounding slam. Arms crossed defensively at her chest, she waited for Max to speak.

_God. If she only knew how beautiful she looks at this very moment. Like a_ _diminutive warrior princess_. Max thought. He wished he could freeze time.

But he couldn't.

And this was not the time for games or bantering. "I know Liz." He said getting straight to the point. "_I know_," he repeated and watched her deflate like a balloon.

"I can't do this." She backed away from him shaking her head. "Not right now. Not with you."

"Liz just stop it!" Max climbed angrily to his feet. "You're always running way. You can't run from _this_. Let me help you." He pleaded.

Liz's eyebrows rose several inches. "I'm always running away am I? Not without good reason." She eyed him pointedly.

Max sighed and ran a weary had across his face. "Look Liz, now is not the time for past mistakes or recriminations. We need to see about getting you the best treatment available."

"We?" Liz said mockingly. "When did how to handle my illness become a democracy? This is none of your business!"

A look of hurt flashed across Max's face. He rubbed his chest unconsciously, a sensation not unlike heartburn radiating through it. "How can you say that?"

Liz was on a roll now. She would not be subjected to pity. Not from him. "How can I say that? Are we even orbiting the same planet? You haven't been part of my life for almost ten years now. What gives you the right to interfere now?"

"Because I _still_ love you. I _never_ stopped."

Looking at the sincere express on Max's face Liz wanted to curl up and die. _Why now? Why would he tell me this now? When all it can do is cause pain. _

"Max…" Liz took a deep shuddering breath as she tried to suppress tears. "There is no happy ending to be found here." She gave a bitter laugh. "Don't you realize there are only two love stories? Boy loses girl or girl loses boy? The only happy endings are in Fairy Tales."

Max felt waves of terror permeate his entire being. _She's already given up. _He realized_. All the medicine in world couldn't cure that. _He needed to do something and quick.

"The Liz Parker I knew was a fighter. She would have never given up so easily. You might as well be dead already." Max said, hiding his terror behind cruelty.

Liz gasped in shock at his harsh words. Then, in a flash, she knew what he was trying to do. "It won't work Max. The Liz Parker you knew had something to live for. To look forward to. What do I have ? No man, no children, and crummy job teaching kids who don't really want to learn."

"You have me. If you want me. Don't you know I've always wanted you?"

Liz began to sob. Max caught her in his arms and lowered her to the sofa just as her legs gave out. He held herto his chest whispering promises of tomorrow. Of the future they would share together.

"I'm scared Max," Liz calmed down enough to say. "What if none of the treatments work? I could have as much time as twelve months or a little as twelve days."

Max hugged her tightly before saying, "Then we'll take those twelve months or twelve days and live twelve lifetimes."

His words started Liz to crying again. But they had renewed her sense of hope. Whatever happened she would not have to face it alone. The man she loved would be by her side.

A/N2: So last chapter didn't garner much of a response. That's ok. I've been bitten by the bug again and I''m moving on. Next update won't be until after finals next week. If you want to review do so. Reviews are always appreciated. If not, that's fine too.

tbc…


	9. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**A/N:** First, let me reiterate, I do not write for reviews. Yes, they are greatly appreciated; and sometimes they even provide fodder for my storylines. What I do not appreciate however, are people sending me pm's to post the latest chapter. People I might add who have never even reviewed my story. If these same people can take two minutes to type: "Where are you? When are you updating?" They can certainly lend a: "Good chapter. Nicely done." Criticisms are even welcome. Ok, so this has the feel of a full on rant. Not what I intended at all. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 9 **Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

_**While your far way and dreaming **_

Max's eyes held a quiet reverence as he sat watching Liz asleep on the couch. She'd been asleep for just over an hour, having dosed off against his chest. And as much a he'd hated the idea of not holding her, touching her, he'd thought only of her comfort first. He watched the slight movement of her chest as she breathed in and out. He listened as her pert nose gave a tiny little whistle instead of a snore. He inhaled deeply and his nose was permeated with the rich sweet scent of her shampoo. After all these years she still used the same vanilla bean fragrance.

Max watched her mouth crinkle in the corner, a half smile, and he prayed that she found a little peace in her dream-world. Tired and jet-lagged though he was, Max loathed the very idea of closing his eyes. Even for a second.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever **_

_**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

His eyes swept her tiny frame from head to toe. He looked for visible signs of illness and wondered how he had missed them before.

_Because the last time you saw her you were too busy throwing accusations_. _Jackass!_ His subconscious answered.

Still, that was no excuse. He was a doctor after all, trained in assessing and diagnosing. And now that he took the time to look, to _really_ look, Liz appeared far too pale. Except for the deep smudges beneath her eyes, her complexion was like rice paper.

Max's heart beat speed to an alarming rate as he contemplated the ramifications. _God! _He wanted to pretend so badly that none of this was happening. Unfortunately, games were for children and he had left childhood behind many years ago. Blinking sleep deprived eyes; he tried to fight sleepiness. It was a losing battle. Within minutes he surrendered to the arms of Morpheus.

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**Don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing **_

**-&- **

A door being closed awoke Max from a sound sleep. He frowned and blinked owlishly in an effort to focus his vision.

Liz smiled inwardly as she crossed from the living room to the kitchen. The look on Max's face reminded her of an irritated little boy.

"I figured you might be hungry so I ordered out," she held up a medium sized brown paper bag with the words Danny Wok on the front. "If you wanna wash up real quick the bathrooms that way," Liz pointed towards the hallway.

Max nodded grabbed his overnight bag and headed for the bathroom. He returned ten minutes later freshly shaved and sporting a clean green sweater. It highlighted his amber colored eyes perfectly.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked Liz while taking a seat at the breakfast bar where she was setting up dinner."

"Not really sure," she shrugged. "I've only been awake for about an hour myself."

Max glanced at his wristwatch. It was just after six. He'd been asleep just over two hours. Long enough for Liz to get dressed and order dinner. She looked younger than her age in a pair of blue jeans and an old gray Colorado A&M sweatshirt.

"Dig in," she said sliding him a plate of food and a bottle of Evian water.

The tangy flavor of General Tso's Chicken, fried rice, and steamed vegetables made Max's mouth water. General Tso's Chicken was his favorite of all Asian cuisine. His eyes meet Liz's and they shared a brief look of remembrance. He used to always order General Tso's Chicken when they dined at Senior Chows.

The two of them ate in companionable silence for about ten minutes before Liz broached the subject uppermost in her mind. Or at least the one she was she willing to discuss anyway.

"Max—can I ask you a question?" she began tentatively.

He nodded his head though his expression was cautious.

"Who's watching Maggie?"

The second the question left Liz lips she felt a change in the atmosphere. Tension and unresolved anger filled the air. Max's expression went from open to closed.

"Don't worry about Maggie. My housekeeper is staying with her," He finally answered.

"I guess you heard about what happened, huh?"

"That's not important right now Liz. What's important is getting you an appointment with a top notch Hematologist first thing tomorrow morning." Max pushed his plate to the side. He had lost his appetite.

Liz counted to ten and waited for her anger to dissipate. The very last thing she wanted to do right now was argue with Max. But his take charge attitude was pushing her to the limit. In the past she'd found this aspect of his personality endearing. Not it was just plain irritating. She wasn't a child to be told what was important and what wasn't. If anyone knew how crucial it was for her to see a doctor it was Liz.

"I already made an appointment for ten o'clock tomorrow. If that answers your question. Now if you don't mind," she said calmly, "I'd like to talk about what happened with Maggie."

Max engaged Liz in a staring contest for a few seconds before finally sighing in defeat. _I should know better than trying to browbeat Liz,_ he thought ruefully.

"Look Liz, there's nothing for you to worry about. Maggie admitted to lying. She even apologized. What more is there to talk about?"

Liz frowned before shaking her head. "Max you know it's not that simple."

"Why do you always have to make things so FUCKING HARD?" He asked with an unexpected burst of anger. "Why can't you ever leave well enough alone?" he stood up pushing away from the table. "Even in high school. If I said red was red you had to prove it was orange."

"Pardon me King Max for not being a fateful follower. Is that why you married Tess cause she followed you blindly like a little loss sheep?"

"No, cause she was good in bed. Can you say the same?" The moment the words left Max's lips he wished he could recall them back. He watched as Liz became impossibly paler and actually swayed in her seat.

"Liz…" Max moved forward to reach for her.

"Don't," she stood up and backed away. "Get out. Leave."

Max stood still his eyes full of regret. They'd managed to return full circle to crux of their problems. The past. "I didn't mean it," he said to Liz.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter anymore." She fought hard to sound nonchalant the whiteness of her skin belying her words. "Wanna hear something funny though?" She continued on not expecting Max to answer. "I never slept with Kyle. I've never slept with anyone. It was all a setup between him and Tess." She smiled humorously. "He thought it was just a practical joke, while Tess…well, she was out to get you all along. Guess who ended up the butt of the joke?"

Max made a sound that resembled strangling as first horror, then anguish, and finally loss, played across his expressive features.

"Wanna hear something funnier?" He finally asked brokenly. "I don't even think Maggie is mine."

Liz covered her mouth as the force of Max's revelation hit her like a blow. Tears blurred her eyes as she stared at him with incomprehension. They'd lost so much time. Years of their lives. All because of lies. Lies compounded by lies.

**A/N:** This is _so_ not the chapter I intended to write. Halfway through it the characters took over and past bitterness started to spew. And yeah, it's kinda short, but I needed to get something out there. More revelations to come. Stay tuned.

**tbc… **


	10. Don't Stop Dancing

**A/N: **Here's another chapter kiddies. I'm on a roll. For now. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

**Chapter: 10** Don't Stop Dancing

_At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough _

_To make some wrongs seem right_

Liz stared out the window of the car as she and Max drove to her appointment. She barely noticed the landscape of beautiful mountains in the distance. Her emotions were like a sliding scale, ranging from pensive to numb. She wanted to be optimistic, but she also needed to be realistic.

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees _

Max was stoic as he drove the rental car. The only visible sign of his inner turmoil was the tightening of his fingers around the steering wheel. Everyone thought he was _so_ strong. That he could handle anything. But he wasn't. He couldn't. He just pretended better than most. If there was nothing the doctor's could do for Liz…he didn't know how he would handle it.

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Cause sometimes I know that many feel this way…_

"Not a lot of great radio stations around here huh," Max said conversationally as he listened to Keith Urban belt out his blues.

Liz smiled briefly. "Sad isn't it. Nothing but country, country, and more country."

Max laughed softly while trying to think of a neutral topic. Revisiting last night's confessions was more than he could deal with right now. Between him and Liz they'd dropped more bombs than Pearl Harbor.

"Do you really believe that Maggie isn't your daughter?"

Liz was so _not_ a mind reader. But of course she wanted to talk about last night. They had in fact never finished the conversation. Liz had cried fatigue and gone straight to bed. But the shocked/grief stricken look on her face had belied her words. He sincerely doubted she got any sleep at all last night. Neither had he. He had spent most of the night lying on the couch in silent contemplation. He came to the conclusion once again, that he really didn't like the man he'd become.

How could he?

He had allowed a hand full of lies and wounded pride to ruin several lives. Once he was married to Tess her true nature had been revealed. She lied constantly and said cruel things about Liz. She would disappear for days at a time without notice. However, it was her nonstop drinking and blackouts that were the worst. There were days when he would come home from school to find Tess passed out on the couch. Maggie would be in her crib crying, hungry, and wet.

And yet, knowing all this, he'd still clung to the notion that Liz had slept with Kyle. He had to. In a life filled with chaos it was his one _true_ thing. If he hadn't had that to cling to…

"Max?" Liz prompted when he remained rigidly silent. She knew by the grimace on his face he didn't want to talk about this right now. Possibly not ever. Well tough titty as her great grandmother Emma used to say. He would have to deal.

Max sighed deeply before saying, "Tess and I were arguing once and she told me Maggie wasn't mine."

"And you believe her?" Liz asked quietly. _Cause we all know her mouth was a prayer book. _

"I'm not sure," Max briefly took his eyes off the road to smile ironically at Liz. "She was on one of her drunken binges at the time. So who the hell knows."

"I find that really—weird. I never knew Tess to be a drinker. Not even at parties. She always liked to be clear headed." _More like devious. _Liz smiled humorlessly.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's what being married to me did to her," Max said self deprecatingly. _Be careful what you wish for, _he thought darkly.

"Were the two of you…ever happy together?" _God forgive me for hoping he says no. _

"You know that answer better than anyone, Liz." _She wasn't you. She could never be you. _

"I'm sorry," Liz said softly. And while she really did mean it, it did not stop an old tightness from unfurling in her chest.

"Don't be. We caused our own pain," Max said simply.

"What about Maggie? Did she cause her own pain? Cause even a blind man can see she's hurting. If you can't see that Max," Liz shook her head, "then you are not the man I thought you were."

"Why do you even care?" He asked defensively. "Especially after all the trouble she's caused you."

"The question isn't why I care, the question is why you don't. For gods sake Max she's just a child. And innocent little girl."

Max rolled his eyes at the irony and Liz flushed.

"Ok, so that was a tad over the top. But you know what I mean. Everything she has done has been a bid for attention. I've never seen a sadder child in my life. Even if she isn't yours, you are still all she has."

"Yeah. I know." He answered solemnly.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Look Liz—I don't know ok? It's not even that I don't love Maggie. I just can't look at her without seeing Tess. You have no idea what being married to her was like. It was the closest thing to hell on earth."

"Max…"

He heard pity in her voice and he resented it. "Does every major life decision have to be decided at this moment? Just because you say so?"

"Sorry," Liz apologized lowering her eyes, her hands clenching in her lap. "It's just that I know more than anyone what a fragile thing time is. You think you'll have a million opportunities to do this thing or that thing. And suddenly you don't."

Max was instantly remorseful. Fear burned in his stomach like acid. "It's going to be alright Liz, you'll see." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. _It has to be. _

"I know," she lied with only the slightest waver in her voice.

**INTERCUT: ROSWELL NEW MEXICO**

Maggie sat in the booth with her shoulders hunched drinking a glass of orange juice. She wondered for the hundredth time why her Aunt Isabel had brought her here for breakfast. _Why the Crashdown Café?_

Maggie felt like a bug under a microscope. She felt like a million eyes were watching her, judging her. Did everyone know what she had done? Of course they did. Mrs. Daniels had said to her once that nothing spreads fastest than gossip in a small town. She was right.

"What's the matter kiddo? Not hungry?" Isabel asked her niece after having watched her shuffle eggs around on her plate for the past ten minutes.

Maggie shrugged.

"Bet your wondering why I brought you here huh?"

Maggie lifted her head to stare at Isabel with eyes too old for her age. "Cause you wanted to teach me a lesson. Make me feel bad about what I did."

"Oh Maggie," Isabel stared sadly at her niece."Is that what you really think? That I brought you here to make you feel bad?"

Maggie just shrugged again while staring down at the table.

Isabel reached over and gently raised Maggie's chin until blue eyes met brown. "Would you like to hear the real reason I brought you here?"

Maggie stared at Isabel for a few seconds weighing her options. Her Aunt had always treated her kindly. The least she could do was give her the benefit of the doubt. She nodded slowly.

"I'm not trying to punish you Maggie. That's not why we're here. I actually understand why you did what you did."

Maggie's eyes widened in amazement. _Finally_, someone was on her side.

"But it was still wrong."

Her blue eyes dimmed. She should have known better.

"But that's not the point," Isabel continued. "The point is that I want you to face up to what you did. To realize there are consequences to your actions. To be a better person—"

"—than my mother was?" Maggie asked sadly.

Isabel was stymied. She had initiated this—conversation with good intentions, only to come off preachy and condescending. Now, Maggie had thrown her a curve ball she didn't know how to answer.

"Maggie how much do you remember about your mother?"

"Not much," Maggie said. "I was like six when died. I don't remember her being around that much anyway. Was she really such a bad person?"

Isabel considered the question carefully before answering. "I guess it would be a matter of opinion. Some people thought she was a bad person. I found her very sad and possibly misunderstood."

"Did my dad ever love her?"

"I don't think so," Isabel answered honestly erasing the hopeful look from her nieces face.

"Then why did he marry her?"

"I'm not really sure Maggie," Isabel shrugged. She wasn't telling the whole truth, but she wasn't exactly lying either. It wasn't like Max had sat her down and explained the whole story all those years ago. "All I know is that your dad and Liz Parker had a falling out on graduation night. _Because Liz slept with Kyle Valenti._ "The next thing I knew your mom and dad were a couple and you were on the way." _It all happened so fast. Suspiciously fast. _

Maggie wasn't stupid. She could read between the lines. "So he married my mom because she was pregnant with me. No wonder he doesn't love me."

"That's not true Maggie," Isabel tried to reassure her. _It better not be. _"I know my brother loves you. He just—has a problem expressing his emotions." _Except when it come to Liz Parker. _

"If you say so."

"Listen Maggie—"

"—well, well, well, if it isn't Isabel Evans," a deep voice said from behind her. "Long time no see. And who might this be?" The deep voice asked referring to Maggie.

Isabel spun around in shock and stared straight into the mocking eyes of Kyle Valenti.

**-&-**

**Colorado Medical Center: Denver Colorado **

Max and Liz waited in the receptionist area of esteemed Dr. James Phillips. In between contemplating his life last night, Max had taken the time to run an internet search on Liz's computer. Phillips was supposedly one of the best in his field.

"You can go in now," the young receptionist with the over-bright smile said.

Max felt Liz's grasp tighten as they entered the office. His stomach dropped too but he fought hard not to show it. Any confidence he had gained from his internet search vanished. Dr. Phillips looked about sixteen and more suited for Hollywood than medicine.

"Please have a seat," he said as he looked over Liz's chart.

Once they were seated Liz concentrated on breathing in and out. Max who sat next to her rigid as a statue wasn't exactly helping. She knew he was scared. Probably more than her. She'd been living with imminent death for a few months now. In a weird sort of way she was reconciled. Not to death, but to living whatever life she had left to the fullest. Max just being here had given her the motivation. When her time did come, she would have no regrets.

After a few minutes Dr. Phillips glanced up at Liz with intelligent silver eyes and a charming smile. "My apologies Ms. Parker," he said in a deep baritone, "I just needed to go over a few things in your chart before we got down to discussing options."

"That's quite alright," Liz said graciously to the blonde headed doctor. Max remained silent beside her.

"How much do you know about your condition?" He asked patiently.

"Not a lot I'm afraid," Liz answered ruefully. "When it was discovered during my routine physical a couple of months ago, I kinda spaced out. That's why I never called you even though my doctor recommended you. I was sort of in denial."

"Don't feel bad. It happens," Phillips said calmly and Max wanted to grab him in a choke hold. How could he be so calm? So condescending? As a peer of the medical profession Max knew more than most what arrogant assholes doctors could be. But this was Liz's life they were discussing.

"If you don't mind," Dr. Phillips went on, "I'd like to brief you on the disease and its options."

Liz nodded and Max wanted to yell as Phillips began his spiel.

"Aplastic Anemia is primarily a disease of the bone marrow. Your bone marrow is what makes red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. Your red blood cells carry oxygen to your organs while your white blood cells fight infection. Platelets make your blood clot and keep you from bleeding out. In Aplastic Anemia your body slows down producing all three. In severe cases in stops making these blood cells all together."

Doctor Phillips paused and Liz nodded letting him know that she understood so far. Max still said nothing though his grip on the chair he sat in turned his knuckles white. The suspense was killing him literally. If Liz had a severe case of Aplastic Anemia there was nothing more to say. But if she had one of the milder types then there was still hope.

Dr. Phillips began again. "The symptoms can range from feeling tired and weak, to being pale and bruising easily. In severe cases bleeding occurs. For moderate cases of Aplastic Anemia we have two treatment options. One is Immunosuppressive therapy where we use drugs to combat your immune system, or a Bone marrow transplant. A Bone marrow transplant would be the better of the two options. However, I see by your chart you don't have any siblings."

"No I don't," Liz said quietly, any rising hope plummeting.

"Hmm, that wouldn't be so troubling if you didn't have such a rare blood type. RH:-51 is nearly impossible to match in donor transplants."

Max and Liz both sat straight up in their chairs.

"But my blood type is O positive," Liz sputtered.

Dr. Philips frowned. "You must be mistaken. Your chart clearly states RH:-51."

"Then it's clearly wrong." Max chimed in. "We took blood test to get married several years ago. Liz's blood type is definitely O positive."

Dr. Phillips looked severely rattled. For the first time since they'd entered his office he looked unsure of himself. "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes I need to check something out." He quickly exited the office.

Liz turned to face Max. She had a dizzy smile on her face. "Is it possible?"

"It happens," he said his eyes shining with dawning happiness. "Technicians routinely mix up blood test." Max prayed this was on of those times.

Before either he or Liz could get in another word, Dr. Phillips re-entered the office. The two of them clasped hands so tightly it was painful.

"Sorry for the abrupt exit. Here's the situation…"

**A/N2:** Another chapter totally beyond my control. Once again this is not what I intended to write. The scene between Maggie and Isabel wrote itself. Don't ask me where it came from. I apologise for any and all errors. When ever chapters reach ten pages or more things get missed. Btw, if anyone actually paid any attention to the song lyrics, they came from Creed's Greatest Hits CD. The song as you can probably guess is titled "Don't Stop Dancing", and refers to the many obstacles life can throw your way. It's an amazing song that simple encourages people to keep dancing no matter what.


	11. Are You Who You Want To Be?

**A/N**: Thanks to all the people who are still reading and reviewing this story. I seem to have lost half the readers I originally started with, so I am doubly appreciative of the ones who have stuck around.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 11** Are You Who You Want To Be?

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

"You ok Max?" Liz asked. Every since they'd returned from the hospital earlier he'd been unusually pensive.

"That's ironic." The man in question smiled ruefully from his perch on the couch.

"What do you mean ironic?" Liz asked as she exited the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand.

Max waited until she was seated across from him before answering. "I find it ironic that _you_ of all people would be asking _me_ if I'm alright. I mean call me crazy but shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Liz stared at him for a few seconds before simply asking, "Max what's wrong? At the hospital you seemed just as happy as I was that there might be a mix up with the blood test. Now, that we are almost certain there has been," she shrugged, "or as certain as we can be until the new blood test come back, you're suddenly all doom and gloom. Do you know something you're not telling me?" she asked fearfully.

_This is your life and today is all you've got now_

_And today is all you'll ever have_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes _

"God no Liz! Nothing like that," Max said in a rush and watched some of the tension release from her shoulders.

"Then what is Max?" The slightest impatience had entered Liz's voice. "As much as I'd love to play twenty questions with you, this is not the time."

Max dropped his head in his hands. _Could I be more selfish? She's been to hell and back in the past two months, and here I am adding to her burden. _

"Max…" Liz asked on a note of rising fear. Her stomach began to churn when he lifted his head and she saw tears sparkling in his soulful amber eyes. _What am I missing here? _

Max swallowed tried to speak, couldn't get a word out and shook his head. Finally he said sadly, "I don't deserve you Liz. And it's not fair for me to sit here and pretend that I do? I'm not a very good person. Maggie can attest to that." He gave a strangled laugh.

_This is your life_

_Are you who you want to be_

_This is your life _

_Are you who you want to be _

"Max where is this coming from?" Liz stared at him with concern shadowing her brown eyes.

He gave a humorless laugh. "Do you know that I never even once doubted that you slept with Kyle. Even though I knew _you, _knew there had to be some other explanation than what my eyes told me.

"Max—"

"—No." He grimaced in self-disgust. "Don't try to excuse me for that. Or for what I did to Tess. I keep telling myself and anyone who will listen how she ruined my life, but I ruined her life too. I'm the one who slept with her the same night I saw you in bed with Kyle. Sure I had a few drinks, but still—that's no excuse. I was hurt and subconsciously I wanted to hurt someone too. I ended up hurting all of us back then. And Maggie _now_."

_This is your life_

_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be_

_When the world was younger_

_And you had everything to lose _

Liz felt a sliver of betrayal pierce her heart. To know that he had slept with Tess right after breaking up with her was one thing, but to find out that he had done so deliberately…well, that was a tough one to swallow. But was dwelling on past mistakes, misunderstandings, and hurt feeling worth ruining the possibility of a future together?

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner_

_Yesterday is dead and over_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

As she stared into Max's haunted eyes, the answer was a resounding no. Taking a deep calming breath she said, "Max would you do me a favor and just listen to me for a few seconds?" When he nodded wearily she continued on. "This might sound silly, and you might not even believe me, but the past doesn't matter anymore."

Max stared at Liz skeptically. _Now she's just being naïve. _

"Seriously," she went on despite his skeptical glance. "If the past few months have taught me anything, they've taught me that life is often too short. I walked into that hospital today expecting the worst. And you know what it didn't happen. Instead, I found out that one of the lab technicians from my doctor's office had been fired for mixing up blood test—"

Max parted his lips to speak only to close them as Liz shot him a deadly look.

"—and maybe I don't have a definitive answer right now, but I'm going on faith. I feel like I've been given a second chance and I don't intend to waste it. Not for you, not for anyone. If you don't like the person you've become then do something to change it. Cause it seems to me you'd rather wallow in the past than look towards the future. If that's the case you're gonna have to do it without me." With those parting words, she got up and exited the living room.

Long after Max heard the click of Liz's bedroom door close he sat pondering her words. Was he dwelling too much on the past? Was it worth losing Liz over? And more importantly, how did he go about changing the man he'd become? Better yet, how did he reclaim the man he used to be?

_This is your life_

_Are you who you want to be_

_This is your life _

_Are you who you want to be? _

**-&-**

**ROSWELL NEW MEXICO**

Moving back to Roswell New Mexico had seemed such a good idea at the time. Kyle now knew differently. He'd stupidly believed that his ten year absence would have erased all the painful memories. No such luck. Even more troubling, was that his long ago actions seemed to have had serious repercussions.

But how was he supposed to have known? It wasn't like he had kept in touch with anyone from Roswell except his dad. Who had told him nothing by the way. When Kyle had left town a few weeks after graduation to attend basketball camp, he'd never looked back. From there, he'd gone straight to Ohio State, home of the Buckeyes.

He had no idea that Tess and Max had gotten married. Let alone borne a child. He'd done his good deed by confessing his complicity to Liz before leaving town. He'd assumed that she and Max had gotten back together and were living happily ever after.

He was wrong.

He was wrong about a lot of things apparently. Isabel's voice had been practically glacial when she'd returned his greeting at the Crashdown, and introduced him to Max and Tess's daughter. When he went to order, Jeff Parker had given him a look that could have stripped paint. _What in the hell did I miss the last few years? _Kyle had wondered as he'd made a hasty retreat from the diner.

It would not remain a mystery for much longer, he sought comfort in that thought as he parked his red corvette outside his father's house. Kyle practically leaped from the car and strode quickly up the walkway. He gave the door several forceful knocks and was not at all surprised when it was answered immediately. He was however surprised by the person who answered it.

"Well look what just blew into town," the person who opened the door said sardonically. "If isn't my long lost stepbrother. Haven't seen you since the wedding. What was is? About three years ago now?"

"Not now Maria," Kyle said stepping passed the blonde. "I really need to talk to my dad."

"That's gonna be kinda hard to do," she said closing the door. "He and my mom are on a cruise in the Caribbean."

"Well that's just flippin great!"

"Who pissed in your corn flakes?" Maria asked with raised eyebrows.

Kyle sighed deeply. "You have no idea."

**-&-**

_**Back in Colorado…**_

Liz exited her bedroom and paused in the hallway. Her nose was immediately assailed by the rich aroma of Italian food. Mainly, lasagna and garlic bread. She glanced at the watch on her right arm, it was just after five. She'd been asleep a little over three hours. Who could blame her? The battery of new test she'd been subjected to before leaving the clinic had been hellish. And it wasn't like she'd gotten much sleep the night before.

"I see you found the menu for Demarco's," she said to Max as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Umm, yeah," he said almost shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought we'd try something different tonight."

"No kidding." Liz glanced at the table for two and candlelight settings.

"If you'll have a seat I'll dish everything up," Max said feeling like an adolescent on his first date.

Liz bit back a smile at Max's display of awkwardness. It reminded her of their first date. He'd fumbled his way through that evening then too. "Are you sure I'm not too informally dressed?" She referred to her slipper clad feet, red tank-top and pajama bottoms.

"Of course not. You look beautiful," Max said sincerely and Liz flushed.

"I'm not sure I shouldn't be offended," she joked, while trying to fix her ratty ponytail.

"Liz—leave it," Max said staring at her intensely. "You always look beautiful to me. You always will."

Liz literally melted and Max gave himself a mental pat on the back as he dished out the food. _So far so good Evans._ _Don't fuck this up. It might be your last chance. _

"I almost forgot," he said heading towards the refrigerator. "I found a bottle of red wine in one of the cabinets. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Liz said as she watched him pour wine into her glass and then his.

Max seated himself across from Liz and without further ado they began to eat. After several minutes, a few bites of cheesy lasagna, and a few sips of red wine, Liz sat back and sighed.

Max glanced at her plate and frowned. She'd barely made inroads to the healthy slice of lasagna. "Something wrong with the food? I always thought lasagna was your favorite."

"It is," Liz smiled softly happy that he had remembered. "I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." She had not had much of an appetite for the last month and a half, though wouldn't alarm Max by saying so. Like she'd told him earlier she was keeping the faith.

"Oh, ok." Max knew there was more to it than that, however he let it go.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before they both said in unison:

"So you became a doc—teach…"

They both broke off at the same time and grinned at each other.

"You go first," Max offered.

"I was just wondering…what made you become a doctor?" Liz stared at Max inquisitively. "I remember you being undecided in high school."

"Yeah, well, my dad kinda had a heart attack about a year after you left. He almost died because old Doc Hanson, our only doctor in town at the time, was off fishing for the afternoon. By the time my dad made it to one of the bigger hospitals in the city, he'd been resuscitated twice."

"God Max! I had no idea. No one ever told me." Liz stared at him in shock. She had always liked Max's parents.

Max smiled ruefully. "Yeah, well, it was a pretty strong motivation to see that Roswell had more doctors."

"So how are your parent's doing now?"

"You could say that heart attack was a pretty big eye opener. My dad is semi-retired now. He and my mom moved to Florida about three years ago. I bought their house."

"Wow," Liz said leaning forward so that her chin rested on her hands.

"What about you?" Max tilted his head to the side in inquiry. "I thought you were going to become a writer."

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "One learns to be practical. I received my degree in English and decided to teach at the local college." She could have told him that after the whole he and Tess debacle she'd learned her lesson about reaching for the stars. But she wouldn't. After all, had it not been her idea to let the past go? _Practice what you preach Liz Parker. Practice what you preach. _

"Liz—"

Max began only to be interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

Liz sat frozen in her seat. She hadn't even been sure the phone was working yet. She'd only had the service turned back on this morning. And the only person to receive the new number from her was Doctor Phillips.

Max stared at Liz in apprehension and she stared right back. Neither of them made an effort to reach for the phone. After several rings, the call went straight to answering service.

Max reached across the table to hold Liz's hand as they listened to the recording.

"_Ms. Parker if you're there please pick up. It's imperative that I talk to you as soon as possible."_

With a decisiveness borne out of both fear and hope, Liz sprinted across the room and picked up the phone.

"This is Liz Parker." She paused to listen.

"Ah huh, ah huh, I see…I see. Thank you for getting back to me so soon Doctor Phillips. You have a good night too."

"Liz—" Max approached her cautiously after she hung up the phone. He couldn't get a good read on her expression. It was a cross between dazed and confused. Taking her by the shoulders he led her over to the couch where they both sat down.

"What…what did the doctor say?" he stuttered out.

Liz's eyes were wide and puzzled as she stared at Max. "He said…he said…he said I have Mono."

**A/N2:** I know there were some seriously boring parts in this chapter, but it's a transitional one. Things are about to change dramatically after this. For those of you who asked me to list the songs and artist used in each chapter, the song is titled "This Is Your Life" and is sung by Switchfoot.


	12. Changes

**A/N:** Sorry about the long hiatus. This summer has been extremely draining. I just haven't felt like writing much. And everything I have written seems to suck. Hope this doesn't.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Chapter Twelve: **Changes

**_Three days later…_**

"It'll be fine," Max assured a visibly nervous Liz.

"Yeah, a real cake-walk," she muttered, wiping sweaty palms across the leg of her jeans.

Funny, considering that the weather was a windy sixty-two degrees.

"You worry too much," Max said.

"I hope you're right," Liz gave a small smile.

Max smiled in return, grasped Liz's hand firmly in his to lead her inside the house.

"What about the suitcases?" Liz paused to ask. She was referring to all the luggage inside Max's black SUV. Good thing he'd been smart enough to leave it at the airport parking garage before flying out to Colorado.

"You're stalling Liz. We can get it later."

With a tiny shrug, she let herself be led inside.

It was nothing like she remembered was Liz's first thought. The house still had that homey lived in feel that made it a home, but it was more modern—more Max.

The previously carpeted living room now consisted of hardwood floors. They shone to perfection and were enhanced by the beautiful Berber area rug. It was multi-colored and braided in hues of dark blue, light blue, and white. It contrasted perfectly with the black lacquer tables and labs. The furniture was azure blue micro-fiber. The sofa, love seat, and recliner looked soft and inviting.

A huge plasma television hung over what looked to be an electric fire place and family photos decorated the mantle. Liz noticed the fish tank sitting in a far corner. It bubbled and glowed with blue rocks at the bottom and multi-colored fish swimming in harmony. Floor length drapes in shades of blue and black hung over beautifully designed bay windows.

The overall affect was comfortable—inviting—homey.

"You have a beautiful home Max," Liz turned to him and said. "Was this done professionally?"

He gave a slight snicker and Liz looked confused. "Sorry," he apologized, "inside joke."

When Liz continued to look confused he explained. "The house was professionally done. By Isabel. She's an interior designer. A pretty good one too. Though don't tell her that."

"Wow," Liz said. Then again she wasn't really surprised. Isabel always did have a flair for—well pretty much everything. Liz was glad to see she'd found an outlet for it.

"And you have that wrong," Max said wrapping his arms around Liz's tiny waist.

"And what exactly do I have wrong?" she blinked provocatively while staring into his eyes.

"_We_," he emphasized the word, "have a beautiful home. Besides, you haven't even seen the best part yet."

"Oh yeah," Liz tilted her head to the side, "and what might that be?"

"Why the bedroom of course," Max's eyes sparkled with raw humor.

"Is that right?"

"Definitely." Max leaned down to nuzzled the side of Liz's neck. From the corner of his eye he saw his daughter coming down the stairs. He froze.

Liz felt Max's body stiffen against hers, and not the good kind either. She shifted from his embrace to see the cause. When she saw Maggie coming down the stairs she took his hand in hers to form a united front. Not against Maggie, but to show solidarity. Liz knew these first few minutes were crucial to the rest of their lives.

The child in question finally glanced up from her gameboy and stopped mid-stride. Her eyes widened alarmingly.

"What's the matter with you," Max asked his daughter gruffly. More gruffly than he meant to, but she was looking at them like she'd seen a ghost.

"I thought—I thought you said Ms. Parker was really sick?" Maggie stared at Liz with wide blue eyes.

"Oh that. It wasn't what we thought it was," Max said ironically. "Anyway, Liz is your new **Step-Mother**. Make her welcome."

Liz watched the child pale even more. She wanted to smack Max. Was he absent the day they taught subtlety at medical school? This wasn't the way to do this. But it was too late now. Liz needed to salvage what she could.

"I hope we can become friends Maggie. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?" Without waiting for an answer, Maggie started back up the stairs.

"Maggie."

The strong continence of her father's voice stopped her in her trek.

"First thing tomorrow morning I want you to explain to your uncle Alex that you lied about Liz."

"I already did," she said to the surprise of both adults.

"And I think you owe Liz an apolo—"

"—it's really not necessary Max," Liz tried to intercede.

"Yes it is."

Maggie didn't even hesitate. She had already lost the war. She had lost her dad. Why drag out the battle? "Sorry Ms. Park—I mean," Maggie sputtered off. She didn't know what to call her anymore.

"Liz is fine," the new bride said quickly. "And I accept your apology," she said graciously trying to make this transition as easy a possible. _What a joke._ Maggie looked like she had been gutted.

Liz watched as the child nodded blankly before marching up the stairs. A door was heard slamming a few seconds later.

Max sighed and Liz smiled sadly.

"Well that went well," she said ironically.

**-&-**

"Morning pumpkin." Maria said laughingly as a disheveled Kyle entered the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?" She offered from the skillet she was currently stirring. "I'm making frittata."

Kyle made a gagging sound and Michael who sat reading the morning paper stifled a laugh. In the three days Kyle had been sharing a house with his step-sister he'd learned a few monumental truths. One: Maria was an interfering know-it-all. And two: she couldn't cook to save her life. Or anyone else's.

"Just coffee. Please!" Kyle held out his hands defensively and Michael laughed aloud this time.

"Something funny spaceboy?" Maria asked her husband, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She'd starting calling him spaceboy after he had his first sci-fi novel **Out There** published last year.

"No. Nothing at all. Really. I had something caught in my throat." Michael stammered.

"I bet," Kyle snickered.

Maria now turned the evil eye on him._ Why couldn't Kyle keep his trap shut,_ Michael wondered? Maria could be scary sometimes. Especially when you insulted her cooking, or the way she dressed.

"Um, babe, I think the frittata is burning," Michael said. "And you know how much I love frittata." He managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh shit!" Maria cursed, racing over to the stove.

"Good save dude," Kyle said in a stage whisper.

Michael rolled his eyes and slid Kyle the coffee pot.

Kyle poured half a cup and passed it back. "Dude, you'll need it more than me," he shuddered as he watched Maria remove the slightly charred, more than likely crunchy frittata from the pan.

"I heard that." Maria said while buttering wheat toast.

Michael grimaced, touched his hand to his head, his chest, and then across both shoulders in the universal sign of prayer.

"I saw that too Michael. You'll pay for it later."

Kyle burst into laughter. His step-relatives were Addams Family funny. But in a good way. For three solid days they'd kept his mind off the whole _Roswellian_ mess he'd returned to.

Until now.

"So what are you gonna do?" Maria asked while carrying her and Michael's plates over to the table.

"About what?" Kyle played dumb.

"About cleaning up your mess," Maria said in that forthright manner she was known for. She sat down next to Michael and waited for an answer.

All signs of humor disappeared from Kyle's face. "Look, I told you what happened all those years ago. It wasn't my fault then and it's not my fault now. I was just another _victim_." That last word burned like acid on Kyle's tongue.

"So the dead girl gets all the blame?"

Kyle filched visibly at Maria's words.

"You feel no obligation—no remorse about the way things turned out? You don't care that it was partially your fault? You —"

"—that's enough Maria!" Michael said sharply. She'd gone too far. Her words raining down on Kyle like the perfect storm. Michael had watched his brother-in-law grow paler with every single word. The guy was practically translucent. "More than enough. This is none of our business."

"But—"

"—just leave it!"

By now Michael was scowling, a sure sign that he was seriously pissed. Normally Maria would have ignored him, but as she looked over a Kyle she knew he was right.

"Sorry," Maria said quietly. "It's just that you're my brother and Liz was beginning to be my friend. Sometimes I go a little bit overboard for the people I care about. I just want you all to be happy. To get on with your lives."

"Thanks _sis_," Kyle drawled, good humor restored, at least on the surface. "So you guys wanna hear about the time I had a trios with some Dallas cheerleaders?"

"Yeah right man," Michael scoffed, "like you could score a Dallas cheerleader."

"Hey," Kyle said offended and Maria laughed. "I played for the 49ners for three years. I was _the man_."

This sparked more giggles from Maria and a snort from Michael. Breakfast carried on much like it had for the past few days, full of laughter and jokes. Serious conversations were put on the back-burner.

For now.

**-&-**

**_Later that night…_**

Liz climbed quietly into bed after taking a shower. Dinner had been—a caricature of family life. In all the years she and Max were separated, Liz had imagined countless times what their family life would be like.

This wasn't it.

Sitting down to dinner with both Maggie and Max had been like being trapped in the middle of a 'civil war'. A war to see who could remain the most silent. Liz was exhausted. Not just from the after effects of having had mono either. But from having to play ventriloquist all night.

And how weird was that?

She, Liz Parker now Evans, who hadn't been on a date since high-school had had mono. Her surprise barely compared to Max's.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mono?" Max stared at her in bemusement. "Did you just say you have mono?"_

_Liz shrugged. She was just as mystified. "Have, had, same difference or so Phillips said."_

_"Liz do you even know what mono is or how it's transmitted?" _

_"Of course I don't Max. I have the mentality of a six year old." _

_Ok, so maybe that had come out a little patronizing, like something Phillips would say. So maybe he had Doctors Ego too. Max thought self-deprecatingly. But how in the hell had Liz contracted mono. She'd specifically told him she hadn't dated anyone since him. Was that a lie?_

"_I have no idea," Liz answered the silent questions in Max's revealing eyes. "And no I didn't lie. I haven't dated anyone since we were last together."_

_Max raked his hand this through his dark hair. "Then maybe it's another mistake. Phillips really didn't seem all that competent." Condescending? Yes. Competent? Not really. _

"_So what are you saying Max?" Liz asked angrily, "you'd rather prove Phillips wrong than believe I'm not dying? Or is it that you'd rather I have a terminal disease than the kissing disease? Which is it? Cause I thought we had cause for celebration here." _

"_Oh my God Liz," Max sputtered as the fact finally penetrated his brain. She wasn't dying. Liz wasn't dying. They could have a future together. They could have a child together. _

_Before Liz knew what hit her, Max picked her up in his arms and began spinning the two of them around in circles. He rained what seemed like hundreds of kisses all over her face and lips. He didn't care if she was still contagious. She was more than likely passed that stage anyway. And if she wasn't so be it. _

_When the giddiness finally passed, Max collapsed onto the sofa with Liz cradled in his lap. Leaning forward he whispered into her ear, "Liz Parker will you marry me?"_

_Liz stared into his eyes her face glowing with happiness and said, "Yes Max Evans I'll marry you." _

"_I meant tomorrow Liz. I want you to marry me tomorrow," Max smiled wickedly before lowering his lips to hers. Any objections Liz had went unspoken. _

**-End of Flashback-**

After a quick visit with Dr. Phillips the next morning, they'd flown straight to Vegas and gotten married at the Elvis chapel. It may not have seemed romantic to some, but to Liz it was a culmination of her greatest dream. To become Mrs. Max Evans. As for the situation with Maggie, it would all work out in the end. Liz just knew it. Fate hadn't carried them this far to drop them on their asses.

Max stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched Liz—his bride—his wife, stare dreamily off into space as if she were seeing something beautiful. To him she was that something beautiful. She always had been. She always would be.

_And how can I_

_stand here with you_

_and not be moved by you_

_would you tell me_

_how could it be_

_any better than this_

_cause you're all I want _

_you're all I need _

_you're everything… _

Liz glanced up at her husband with a shy grin. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Too long," Max said huskily.

Liz pulled back the bedspread and smiled invitingly, "Then don't you think it's time you came to bed _husband_?"

Max winked. "I like the way you think _wife_."

Liz giggled as she watched her husband cross the room with hilarious haste.

Max was the one who flushed shyly this time. Any finesse he formerly possessed disappeared at the sight of Liz lying in his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere you know," Liz said sweetly as Max climbed in next to her.

He smiled ruefully. "I know. But sometimes this all feels like—"

"—a dream." Liz finished softly.

"Yeah," Max said staring into her eyes.

"Then kiss me quick before I wake up."

And Max, being the perfect husband, did just that.

**A/N:** I know this chapter might seem a little confusing and out of sequence, but it's not. There is a method to my madness. I think. And yes the origins of Liz's mono will be explained in the next chapter. After such a long dry spell I thought it would be too boring to bombard readers with more medical jargon. Besides that, I think more than enough was revealed in this chapter. Speak out people. Let me know if you like it, don't like it, or just want to vent. Btw, the song potion is titled **Everything **by Lifehouse.

tbc…


	13. The Plot Thickens, Again

**A/N:** Thanks guys for all the reviews. This story has about five chapters left, maybe six. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: The usual. **

**Chapter: 13** The Plot Thickens, Again

Several days later, the haste of Liz and Max's marriage was still the talk of the town. Considering that they lived in Roswell, Liz wasn't too surprised. Still, their sudden marriage had shocked a lot of people.

Liz's dad was at the forefront.

The day after returning home, well…her new home, Liz had gone to see Jeff Parker. Her father had first rejoiced with Liz about her mistaken diagnosis. This however was quickly followed by dead silence at the news of her marriage.

In the end Jeff had come around. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation, but it was Liz's life. As long as she was happy, he would be happy for her. Whatever pitfalls he saw ahead, to Liz's relief he kept them to himself.

On the second day of her return home, Liz had called Maria. That conversation went something like this:

"Oh my God, oh my God. Chica that's fabulous news. Details girlfriend. I need details."

Sighing in bemusement, Liz had given her the run down. The life threatening illness, her reconciliation with Max, and the mix up with the blood test. She concluded her story with her one night honeymoon in Vegas.

"You sure this isn't a Lifetime Movie you're describing?" Maria had deadpanned.

"No." Liz had assured her, "Just my so called life."

They'd later gone on to discuss whether or not Liz would be returning to teach at West Roswell Elementary. Her answer had been an unequivocal, NO. There'd been enough drama on that front. Instead, she would wait for a teaching position at Roswell Community College. One would be opening up in the spring.

When Liz had informed Max about her plans he'd jokingly remarked, "As long as you stay away from the male student populace everything should be fine."

"Ha, ha," she had grouched. Cause yeah, she'd finally figured out the origins of her mysterious mono. She'd gotten it from one of the male students she'd tutored in Biology during summer semester at Colorado Community College. At the end of the semester, the student had been so thankful for all of Liz's help and support, he'd given her a kiss to rival the one Adrian Brody laid on Halle Berry at the 2003 Oscars.

Aside from being embarrassed at the time, Liz had thought nothing of it. When the classic signs of mono began to appear a week later, she'd shrugged it off as a bad summer cold. When she'd gone to her doctor a month later for her yearly physical, she'd described her lack of appetite and fatigue to him. He'd immediately ordered several blood tests.

The rest as they say is history.

Because there is no medicinal treatment for mono, Liz would just have to ride it out. Nearly eight weeks into the virus, and well passed the contagious stage, the only affects Liz suffered from now was fatigue. She tired _way_ too easily. Max being the doctor that he was suggested she take it easy.

That's why on her third day back in Roswell Liz lay on the living room sofa watching television. She shook her head at the unoriginality of television soap opera's. During the course of the day she'd viewed several. The most interesting one had been Passions, and it was nothing more than a bad knock of Buffy in her hey day.

Although Liz would never admit to being a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Hey," she said when she glanced up and saw Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Maggie returned before heading for the stairs.

_Talk about monosyllabic._ Liz quickly sat up swinging her sock covered feet to the floor. "Can we talk for a second Maggie?" she asked to the retreating child. This conversation was days overdue. No way was Liz letting the opportunity slip by once again.

Maggie hunched her book-bag covered shoulders before turning around. "Can you make it quick? I have a lot of homework to do."

_Now she does homework_, Liz thought ironically. "Have a seat," she gestured to the sofa where she sat.

Maggie took the far end.

"I'm not contagious you know," Liz joked. "Well not anymore."

Maggie never cracked a smile. All she wanted to do was get this over with. She knew Liz was only being nice to her to score points with her dad. Maggie couldn't understand why. She had won already. Liz had a place in her dad's heart. While Maggie was stuck on the out side looking in. What more punishment did she deserve? Unless they'd decided to…

"Maggie what's wrong?" Liz asked as she noted the growing horror on the child's face.

"Please don't send me away to boarding school," Maggie cried. "I promise I won't cause anymore trouble. I'll even stay in my room most of the time so you don't have to see me. Maybe…maybe… Aunt Isabel and Uncle Alex will let me stay with them," the child frantically sought other alternatives.

"_God_," Liz gasped at a loss for word. Tears sprang to her eyes. Max had a lot to answer for. And if she were being truthful, she did too.

Liz reached out her hand to comfort Maggie and wanted to die when the child flinched away from her. Dropping her hand back into her lap, she took several calming breaths. "No one is sending you away Maggie."

"But…"

"I promise," Liz said passionately, her honest d brown eyes staring into frightened blue.

Maggie gulped and chest shuddered as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Ok." She finally strangled out.

"Why would you believe we would send you away," Liz asked softly as not to startle the child.

Maggie shrugged and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Liz checked the impulse to reach for the child again. All she wanted to do was give her big hug. Instead she said, "I meant what I said the other day."

Maggie stared at her in confusion.

"I want us to get to know each other better. To be friends. To be a family."

"Why?"

"Why not?" This time it was Liz who was confused. Her head tilled slightly to the side as she waited for Maggie to answer.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maggie clarified. "You already have my dad. So there's no reason for you to pretend to like me."

_Is that what she really thinks? That I'm pretending? _

"Maggie do you believe I love your dad?"

"I guess."

"When you love someone you love all parts of them," Liz explained patiently. "If you believe I love your dad, then that same love must extend to you. Aren't you a part of him?"

Maggie stared at Liz strangely. She didn't know what to believe. "But what about all the trouble I caused? I got you fired."

"Maggie you didn't get me fired," Liz sighed softly. "I quit. And even that wasn't really about you. That was about something else."

"But how can you love me?"

"I can love you because you're Max's. And once I get to know you, I'll love you because you're Maggie."

Maggie stared at Liz with huge sad eyes. "Even my dad never said he loved me before."

"Oh Maggie," Liz gasped as tears ran down her face.

"What in the hell is going on?" Both Maggie and Liz jumped at the harsh tone of Max's voice. They'd been so caught up in their own little world; they had never even heard him enter the house.

"What did you say to make her cry?" Max stared accusingly at his daughter.

"Max don't..."

Ignoring Liz's plea, Max kept his eyes trained on Maggie.

"You always think I'm bad," the child yelled jumping to her feet. "Well I didn't do anything this time. And I don't care anymore if you don't love me. I HATE YOU TOO!" Maggie screamed before running from the room and up the stairs.

"God Max!" Liz breathed raggedly. "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions? I wasn't crying because Maggie did anything wrong. I was crying because I told her I loved her. And you know what she said?" Liz stood up and angrily poked Max in the chest. "She said that she had never heard it from you. How could you never tell her that you love her?"

"I…"

Shaking her head sadly, Liz too exited the room.

"Shit." Max whispered slumping tiredly onto the sofa. Why can't I get this right? Max wondered sadly.

**-&-**

"How's it goin?" Michael took a seat across from Kyle who was slumped on the couch watching NFL on demand.

"Just peachy." Kyle raised his beer bottle in mock salute before taking a sip.

"Maria still ridin you about Max and Liz?"

"Only person ridin me is me," Kyle laughed sardonically. "Literally and figuratively."

"_Way _too much information, dude."

"You asked."

"Don't you find it strange how those two up and married after ten years?" Michael was referring to Max and Liz.

"I say more power to 'em. It was long overdue." Kyle took another sip of beer.

Michael shrugged. "I guess."

"What's it to you," Kyle asked. "You good friends with 'em too?" He eyed Michael squarely.

"Not even close. I saw Liz at the school a few times when I went to pick up Maria, and Max only from a distance around town. I just love a good mystery. And you have to admit your story is pretty hinky."

"Glad to provide you fodder for your warped imagination. Maybe you'll change genres now and become a mystery writer."

"Sorry if I offended you, man." Michael apologized. "I guess I get a little carried away sometimes with my conspiracy theories. But who could blame me? Some of the history in this town is just batshit crazy. And I'm not even talking the alien's part."

"Whatta you mean?" Kyle slurred. This was his third beer. He'd always been a cheap drunk.

Michael shrugged. "Some shit doesn't add up is all."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Tess and Max married right after you left town, even though you'd told Liz the truth. Like the fact that Tess and Max's daughter Maggie was born only several months later. Or, how about the fact that Liz returned to town nearly ten years later looking seriously ill. Then she disappears again, only to return a few days later married to Max. I just call 'em like I see 'em. Hinky!"

Kyle had frozen half-way through Michael's spiel. Sitting up straight he asked, "Are you saying that Tess gave birth to Maggie several months after I left? Not a year or two later?"

Michael, who was beginning to get the picture, tried to backtrack. "So I've heard. But don't take my word for it."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit," Kyle repeated suddenly sober.

"Problem?" Maria asked from the doorway.

Michael whistled and shook his head. "You have no idea."

**A/N:** This is not the chapter I intended to write. I intended to do a flashback of Liz and Max's wedding. However, it was not to be. Maybe next chapter. I'll try to post again soon, before school gets its foot too entrenched in my ass. LOL. As always reviews are welcome.


	14. Things You Fear The Most

**A/N:** Last chapter must have sucked. I can count the number of reviews I received on one hand, with fingers to spare. LOL. This chapter is less off the cuff, more in-depth. Hope it is better received. Be warned, some extreme language used in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 14 **Things You Fear The Most

_**Two days later…**_

Kyle wasn't a wuss by any sense of the word. Yet, the moment he entered the clinic's double doors he knew it was a bad idea.

Possibly his worst.

No, that distinction went to Tess.

The worst idea Kyle Valenti ever had was falling in love with Tess Harding, believing that Tess Harding loved him in return, and helping her to play a prank that hadn't been a prank at all. Cause somewhere, deep in Kyle's subconscious, he had known all along that Tess wanted Max.

Instead of being a man and owning up to it, he had turned a blind eye.

But he couldn't go through life perpetually blind, could he? No. Of course not. That's why for the first time since returning to Roswell it was Kyle who was seeking the truth.

He needed to know if Maggie Evans was his daughter.

The irony was not lost on Kyle either. For the second time in his life he was about to rock the foundation of someone's entire world. Only this time he would do so knowingly, though not maliciously. And while he loathed the very idea, he could no longer take a back seat to his own life.

Every since leaving Roswell Kyle had been running.

In the beginning he told himself he was running towards his future. He never wanted to admit he was running away from the past.

Funny thing was he never could escape it.

He merely carried the past with him. In his inability to sustain a lasting relationship and his devil may care façade. He wanted people to believe he never took anything seriously. The problem was he took things too seriously. He took things to _heart_.

And after Tess…well, there was no way he'd let anyone within 15 feet of that organ again.

So yeah, Kyle had indulged in plenty of non-relationships over the years. Who could blame him? And, while he hadn't exactly made a consciously effort to avoid Roswell, he'd made no effort to revisit his former home either.

Until now.

Kyle had been more than a little surprised when his former high school coach called L.A. to offer him a coaching job. Apparently, Wally was retiring and recommended Kyle as his replacement. Kyle had agreed to the interview on a whim, never intending to take the job. He figured it would be a good excuse to visit his father.

Instead, he'd opened up a whole can of worms.

Worms that would not stay buried no matter how much he wished them to.

"May I help you Sir—"

The dark haired receptionist stopped mid-sentence when she got a good look at the man standing before her.

"Kyle? Kyle Valenti? Is it really you?"

"How ya doin Tracey?" Kyle offered a stiff smile as he remembered the long ago cheerleader. _Great! Just great_, he thought. Tracey had been one of the biggest gossips in high-school.

Tracey smiled brightly showcasing her famous dimples. "Long time no see. What have you been up to since leaving Roswell?"

Kyle fidgeted and scratched the back of his neck before answering. "Played professional ball for a few years. Til I blew out my knee." He grimaced. "Had a pretty good contract though, so I get by." _Slight exaggeration_. "What about you?" He asked politely though indifferently. Coming here was tough enough without playing twenty questions with the town gossip.

"You remember Chuck Winters don't you?"

Kyle gave a slight nod. He remembered the tall friendly forward from the high school basketball team.

"He became a lawyer. We got married a few years back, twin boys."

"That's really great Tracey," Kyle tried to sound enthusiastic as he shifted uncomfortably. "Any chance I can talk to Max for a few minutes?"

"Oh," Tracey's eyes widened as the past came flooding back. She suddenly avoided Kyle's eyes. "Um, if you have a seat over there," she pointed to the chairs area. "I'll see if he's available."

Kyle did as she suggested and pretended not to listen as she dialed Max's inner office. There were several other people waiting to be seen. Kyle ignored them.

"Max you have consult," he heard Tracey say into the phone. "No, not a regular. A walk-in. Yes he knows you're busy," she glanced covertly at Kyle from beneath her lashes. "I suspect he won't need more than a few minutes."

A pause—then, "I'll send him right in."

"The Doctor will see you now." She smiled less brightly. "Straight down that hallway," she pointed, "first door on the right."

"Thanks Trace," Kyle said climbing to his feet. He received a slight nod from the receptionist before making his way down the hallway.

When Kyle reached the door, he paused to wipe sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans. He then knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer.

"Come in," echoed from the other side of the door.

Kyle turned the knob and entered the office. He quickly closed the door behind him. He suspected their conversation might get a little—loud.

Max's back was turned. He was putting away a patient's file. Turning to face his visitor, he was shocked into saying, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Kyle said calmly.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you," Max said in quiet anger.

Kyle sighed and then said, "Don't be so sure." With more confidence than he was feeling he crossed the room and took a seat.

Max was momentarily stymied. He had to hand to Kyle, the guy had balls. Shooting Kyle a deadly look, he said, "One of the first oaths a doctor takes is to do no harm. For both of our sakes this better be _good_. And _fast_!"

"Tess and I slept together the night before the party," Kyle stated baldly.

Like a puppet whose strings had been suddenly cut, Max dropped weightlessly down into his chair. His brain shut off completely. All except for a small dark corner located in his limbic region, that thought, _I most have been truly evil in my former life to have such bad karma. _

**_Later that night…_**

Max crept into the house and up the stairs as noiselessly as possible. It was after ten and he didn't want to wake either Maggie or Liz if they were sleeping. He couldn't face Maggie right now for well…obvious reasons. And Liz…she would want an explanation for his lateness. He didn't want to discuss _this_ with her right now.

He didn't want to discuss this ever! He'd always known that it was a real possibility, but being faced with the harsh reality was something else.

All Max wanted to do was forget the entire day had taken place. He paused outside of Maggie's room before turning the knob and peaking inside. Sure enough she was asleep. Max smiled sadly as he noticed her hugging a ragged little teddy bear she'd had for years. If Max remembered correctly the bear was named binky or stinky, or something like that.

He'd given it to her as a fourth birthday present along with a tricycle. She'd instantly favored the teddy bear. Max hadn't minded. Cause Maggie was wrong. Max did love her. Had even told her so on many occasions when she was younger.

He just hadn't said it in the last six years.

Not since the night of her fourth birthday party, when Tess did another of her reappearing acts after being gone for several days.

**-Flashback-**

_"Where the hell have you been?" Max asked a bleary eyed Tess who'd just stumbled through the front door of their apartment. He'd been sitting on the sofa fuming because he could no longer hide the truth about Tess from his parents. What kind of mother doesn't show up for her own daughter's birthday party?_

_"Whatta you care?" Tess asked drunkenly while kicking off three inch heels. _

_Max was sickened as he took in her slovenly appearance. Her makeup was overdone and too bright. It contrasted strongly with the paleness of her cheeks and hollowness of her eyes. Her jean skirt was way too short and her red tank-top which hung off one shoulder, left very little to the imagination. She looked exactly like what she was: a hung over wore out skank. _

_The words flew from Max's lips before he could stop them:_

_"God you sicken me. Do you even get paid for your whoring?"_

_Tess smirked. "Jealous baby?" she asked while sauntering towards him. _

_"No thanks," Max scoffed in disgust. "I don't do sloppy seconds. Or in your case thirds." _

_"Fuck you! You dick-less little faggot. Maybe if you got it up every once in a while I wouldn't have to make other arrangements."_

_"Tell you what," Max stood up abruptly, "Why don't you make your other **arrangements **permanent?"_

_"What the hell does that mean?" Tess asked fearfully._

_"It means I'm not doing this anymore," Max said quietly remembering Maggie was asleep in the other room. "You wanna have your fun? Have it! But if you leave again don't come back." _

_Tess smiled viciously as she moved within a hairsbreadth of Max. She was so close he could smell the sour liquor on her breath. "You think you hold all the cards don't you? Well let me tell you something. When I go Maggie goes with me."_

_Max's had to check the impulse to choke the life from her. "Over your dead body," he said in response. Taking a calming breath he continued, "No court in the world would award you custody."_

_"They would if you're not Maggie's father." Tess smiled in triumph as Max paled. _

_"You're lying," he said hoarsely. _

_"Are you willing to take that chance?" _

_Max retreated to the couch running a shaking hand through his hair. _

_"That's what I thought. Nighty-night husband," Tess wiggled her fingers mockingly at Max before stumbling off to bed. _

**-End of Flashback-**

They never spoke about it again, and Tess continued to come and go as she pleased. And when Max began to distance himself from Maggie, he told himself it was for the best. That it would hurt less in the long run if Tess ever did follow through with her threat.

Only two years later Tess was dead, and Max didn't know how to reverse the damage that had been done. So the status quo remained.

Until now.

When it was possibly too late. Max had all but convinced himself that the reason he couldn't be around Maggie was that she reminded him of Tess. Truth was: Max couldn't allow himself to get close to Maggie because he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. For fate to take her away from him just like it had taken Liz.

After all these years, his worst fear had come true.

With a bone weary sigh, Max closed Maggie's door and headed for his own bedroom. His legs felt like they were made of led as he trudged down the hallway. He entered the bedroom as silently as possible yet, Liz still stirred to wakefulness.

"Max…?"

"Go back to sleep," he said gently and began to undress.

Liz was about to do just that when a car drove by outside. The headlights illuminated Max's face just long enough for her to see his grim expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

Max pretended not to hear her. Instead, he crossed the room and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he quickly adjusted the temperature, and stepped under.

"What was that about?" Liz muttered to the now empty room.

**A/N:** I know there's been little to no Liz and Max interaction in the last two chapters. I promise that will change. And yes, there will be a flashback of the wedding too. At the beginning of this story, I said it would be a total departure from anything I'd written previously. Well, even I didn't know how true that would become. I keep wanting to make this story happy, funny, and witty, but that's just not the road this story has taken. But hang in there guys, there will be a happy ending…eventually.


	15. I Shall Believe

**A/N**: Here's the newest chapter guys. I know all the angst is bumming everyone out. Myself included. That's why I finally got around to writing the wedding flashback. For those of you who begged me to write it, please enjoy. To everyone else, reader discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own. Don't Sue!

**Chapter: 15** I Shall Believe

Something was wrong. Liz knew it. But what? Max was acting strange. Moody, quiet, introspective. Secretive even. In the last few days she'd overheard him arguing with someone on the telephone. Once, she'd even heard him tell the person not to call back again. What in the hell was he hiding? Why was he hiding it from her? They were married. Weren't married couples supposed to share everything? The good, the bad, and the ugly.

Oh wait, that was the name of an old western movie.

Still, this was not the life Liz envisioned when she accepted Max's marriage proposal. She could remember the ceremony like it was yesterday. Well technically, it had only been two weeks ago.

**-Flashback-**

_Liz stood at the start of the aisle inside the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she waited for her cue. Max who stood at the end of the aisle under the gazebo winked at her. If it was possible her smile broadened. _

_They'd arrived in Vegas little more than three hours ago. Now, here she stood in the Elvis themed chapel waiting to march towards the love of her life. Surprisingly enough, the chapel was tastefully decorated. Instead of bright artificial lights, there were Roman candles everywhere. _

_Everything was perfect. Even her gown which she'd found in a little boutique near the chapel. It was white made of silk crepe with thin spaghetti straps. Though simple, the sheath gown emphasized the delicate slope of her neck and shoulders, while the flowing length showcased her petite curves. _

_Her hair in an elegant top-not added to the overall effect. For a woman who thought she was dying just two days ago, Liz knew she never looked better. _

_The happiness she felt radiated for all to see. _

_The first notes of the wedding march began and Liz shivered in anticipation. They'd forgone the traditional one and had instead chosen Liz's favorite song. Her choice might seem inappropriate to some, but not to Liz. As the wedding singer began to sing, the lyrics washed over Liz bathing her in a sea of serenity. _

_**Come to me now**_

_**And lay your hands over me**_

_**Even if it's a lie**_

_**Say it will be alright**_

_**And I shall believe**_

_With a deep and happy sigh she started down the aisle. Each step was leading her towards her destiny. It had been a long time coming. Too long. _

_**Never again**_

_**Would I turn away from you**_

_**I'm so heavy tonight **_

_**But your love is alright**_

_**And I do believe **_

_Halfway up the aisle Liz could see the heat glowing in Max's beautiful amber gaze. More than anything over the last ten years she'd missed seeing that look in his eyes. That look that said…well, there were no written words to describe it. But the two of them knew the language. _

_**That not everything is gonna be the way**_

_**You think it ought to be**_

_**It seems like every time I try to make it right**_

_**It all comes down on me**_

_**Please say honestly **_

_**You won't give up on me**_

**_And I shall believe… _**

_Liz clutched the twenty-four white rose and lace bouquet tightly in her hand as she stood before her husband to be. They stared at each other silently, intently, the chemistry between the two of them sizzling. _

_From the corner of her eye Liz saw the videographer swallow deeply and fan herself with one hand. Even the white suited Elvis Minister had to clear his throat. Liz and Max shared a secret smile before turning to face him. With just a few words, a couple of I do's, and one earth shattering kiss, she and Max were husband and wife. _

_The limo ride to the Venetian Hotel passed in a blur. Liz only had eyes for the man beside her. Her husband. She barely paid any attention to the hotel room opulent though it was. Instead, she and Max were busy circling each other like two caged lions._

_Liz watched him pick up a bottle of champagne from the bar. He poured two glasses and handed one to her._

"_Cheers," he said huskily toasting Liz. _

_Liz eyed her glass suspiciously before taking a sip. "Trying to get me drunk?" she asked alluding to the fullness of her glass. _

_Max's eyes sparkled with good humor. "Didn't think I had to. Brides are pretty much a sure thing."_

_"Oh really," Liz glared in mock anger. She sat her glass down on the nearest surface and walked over to Max._

_"You were saying?" she arched her brow provocatively while standing before him. _

_She watched Max take another swallow of champagne before lowering his glass. _

_"Well?" she asked trying to hide her nervousness. _

_Max reached out to gently cup her face between his hands. "I love you **so** much," Liz Parker," he said staring into her eyes. "I've waited a long time for this, for us. So there's no rush…"_

_Liz cut Max off by reaching up to cover his mouth with hers. Yeah, she was nervous. But she needed this. Wanted this. And like Max said, they'd waited a long time. Long enough. _

_Apparently, that was all the encouragement Max needed. He had her naked and lying across the bed before she could even gather her wits. So much for him not being in a hurry, Liz grinned inwardly. _

_She stopped grinning a few seconds later when his chest rubbed against her sensitive nipples, and his hips settled between hers. She went from humor to heat in ten seconds flat. She listened to his voice low and rough as he whispered exactly what he was going to do to her. _

_Liz drew back slightly embarrassed. "You said…that word," she gasped. _

_Max's face was a combination of tender amusement. "Yeah, I did."_

_Liz swallowed deeply. "I just never heard anyone say it before. Not in that context."_

_"Well this is me using the verb," Max scooted down and closed his lips over one of her nipples. _

_Liz gasped loudly and arched her back with the agility of a cat. She shuddered repeatedly, her nails leaving half moons across Max's back when one of his hands slipped between her legs. _

_When he raised his head to reclaim her mouth the heat in his eyes was scorching. Liz's head spun as the two of them kissed until they were breathless. _

_Panting for breath, her body frantic with need, she huffed, "Max please."_

_He readily complied slipping the fingers of his right hand from her lower body. Liz shuddered and panted again. She watched with half-lowered lids as Max braced himself on his forearm above her. _

_"Look at me Liz," he whispered huskily. "I want to see your eyes when I…"_

_Liz lifted her lids languidly. She felt like she was floating in a sea of sensation. _

_"That's it," Max said and Liz felt him slide slowly inside her body. She inhaled sharply and then relaxed. Any momentary pain she felt was negated by exquisite pleasure reflected in his bright amber eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers while flexing his hips slowly and Liz swore she saw stars. _

_Sweat beaded their bodies as his thrust increased in speed. One of Max's hands slipped between their heaving bodies to stroke her again. If Liz saw stars before, this time she saw a supernova. Her shudders and cries escalated to an almost embarrassing level as she found sweet release. Max grunted and groaned a few seconds later joining her in nirvana._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Had that only taken place two weeks ago? Now, it all seemed like a dream. Or another lifetime ago. Realistically, Liz knew marriage to Max would be no rose garden. But did that mean she had to live with weeds? No. Not after everything she'd been through. It was time to get to the bottom of this. But first she needed a little advice.

**-&-**

"So let me see if I can get this straight," Maria paused to lower her cup of coffee. "You suspect Max of having an affair?" Her voice rose alarmingly on the last word.

Liz slapped her hand over the blonde's mouth and glanced around the diner. Luckily no one heard her. Or if they did they pretended not to. "Could you be a little more discreet?" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry," Maria drawled after pushing her hand away. But Liz really should have picked a better place than the Crashdown for this conversation, she thought.

"I know, I know," Liz said reading her mind. "But it was the only place I could think of on such short notice."

"It's fine," Maria said waving her hand. "But don't you think your…" Maria didn't even know what to call it. "Supposition is a little out there?" _Even for me._

"Based on the evidence? No." Liz's expression was sad, her voice remote.

_Could she be anymore of a drama queen? _Maria bit her tongue to keep from smiling. "What evidence Liz? The two of you have been married less than three weeks. That's _way_ to soon for the seven year itch. Besides that, the two of you are just getting to know each other again. Ten years is a _long_ time."

Liz raised her fork to spear a Saturn ring, shook her head, and then pushed her plate to the side. "I don't think that's it Maria," she glanced up at the blonde.

Maria was momentarily stymied by the sorrow in Liz's eyes. _Ok, so maybe I need to take this a little more seriously._ _Could Max really be having an affair? In Roswell? Nope. Not possible. Too many people would know. Then it had to be… _

"Have you tried asking him what's going on? He's a doctor Liz. Maybe he's working on a difficult case," Maria said reasonably, all the while kicking herself.

"Don't you think I thought of that already? That's not it." _I wish it was that simple._

"How's your sex life?" Maria suddenly blurted at a loss for inspiration.

"More coffee ladies?" Jeff Parker stood next to their booth holding the pot.

"Just shoot me," Liz squeaked before covering her burning face with both hands. Maria looked on in horrified fascination.

"There, there, Lizzie," Jeff gave his daughter a pat on the shoulder while trying to suppress his mirth. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Parent's know all about sex. How do you think you were conceived?"

"In the face Maria. Shoot me in the _face_," Liz's voice came out muffled from behind her hands.

Jeff Parker smirked, refilled the coffee cups and walked away. He left behind one giggling blonde and one incredibly mortified brunet.

"God Liz! Your dad is a hoot," Maria huffed, her giggles finally dying away.

"A regular comedian," Liz deadpanned.

"He must have been great to grow up with."

"Yeah, he was." Liz smiled nostalgically. "One time Max and I fell asleep in the desert while stargazing. When I came home the next morning totally believed me. Max wanted to make up a lie…"

And just like that Liz's smile crumbled. "What am I going to do Maria?"

Maria promised Kyle she wouldn't interfere, but this was too much. How could she sit here and let Liz believe her husband; her soul mate, was having an affair. Which was more important, loyalty to a stepbrother or loyalty to a friend? And why did she Maria Guerin have to even make this choice? Max should have told Liz what was going on himself. And Kyle…well, he shouldn't have asked her for a promise that was damn near impossible to keep.

Maria silently contemplated what to do. This lasted all of a few seconds. She decided to follow her conscience. Staring gravely at Liz she said, "Chica I have something to tell you."

**-&-**

Liz entered the doors of the Roswell Clinic with a calm expression on her face. Underneath however, she was incredibly hurt. Why would Max keep something like this from her? Did he not trust her enough? Was she not worthy to be his confidant? Why did he even marry her?

Liz sighed deeply. All of her questions would be answered soon.

"Hey Tracey," Liz greeted the receptionist/medical assistant with a phony smile. "Max busy right now?"

Tracey hid her surprise well. This was the first glimpse she'd caught of Liz since she returned to Roswell as Max's wife. There was one hell of a story there Tracey just knew it. But she had always kinda liked Liz, and she respected Max, so she would let it go. "Actually, you caught him at a great time. He's taking a lunch break. Straight down that hallway," she pointed, "second door on the left."

Liz nodded her thanks and started down the hallway. She paused outside the open door and listened to the conversation inside.

"You ok Max?" Liz heard a deeply sexy female voice ask.

"Yeah sure," she heard Max answer unconvincingly.

"You know I'm a good listener," Liz heard Ms. Sexy say and wanted to punch her in the face, _hard_. Max was Liz's husband. If he needed a consoling shoulder then it would damn well be hers! She was about to go storming into the room when she heard Max say:

"Thanks Lacey, but everything's fine."

Liz heard a delicate snort. Then, "I highly doubt that Max. But I won't push. As much as I try not to listen to small-town gossip, some of it filters through anyway. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me."

Liz heard clicking heels coming towards her and ducked behind the door just as Ms. Sexy exited the room. And she was indeed, very sexy. She reminded Liz slightly of Isabel. All tall and curvy. The only difference was she had dark red-hair and bright green eyes.

She never even looked Liz's way as she swayed down the hall in her sexy black skirt and white lab coat.

Liz stepped from behind the door with a weary sigh. She no longer feared Max was having an affair. But she wasn't stupid either. If ever she had another rival for Max's affections Liz had just met her. And while _Lacey_, as Max had called her, didn't seem the type to deliberately interfere with a marriage, she did seem the type to be waiting in the winds for it to fail.

Now, more than ever, it was imperative that Liz get this conversation right between her and Max.

Stepping through the open door, she watched her husband sitting at a conference table playing despondently with a Cobb salad. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And while they were certainly broad enough to carry it, he shouldn't have to.

Swallowing her own hurt feelings, Liz slowly approached the table. When she finally stood behind Max, she whispered softly in his ear:

"Hey husband."

Max swung around startled. His eyes came to life as he stared at Liz. And then he parroted back:

"Hey wife," before taking her lips in a sweet soul sucking kiss.

When it was over Liz dropped boneless into the chair beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked not unkindly, while brushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her left ear. "I thought you were having lunch at the diner."

"I did." Liz spoke quietly. "With Maria."

"Oh," Max said dropping his hand. "How was it?" he asked calmly.

"Informative."

"I see." Max stood up and ran a visibly agitated hand through his dark hair.

"But I don't."

"Liz…"

"…in what universe don't you tell me this Max?"

He heard the hurt in her voice and wanted to slit his own throat. "I was going to tell you."

"When Max? Before the whole town found out? When I married you it was for better or worse. Why don't you trust me enough to share the worst with you?" Her eyes beseeched him to tell her the truth.

"I do Liz." Max sat back down and took both her hands in his. "I do trust you." His eyes shone with sincerity.

"Then why?"

"Because I'm a fuckup."

"That's not exactly news," Liz smiled wryly, "try another one."

Max frowned. "I'm serious Liz."

"I don't understand," she said confusedly.

"Every since Tess told me Maggie wasn't mine I've treated her…well, there are no words to describe how I've neglected her. And now, after all these years, Kyle comes along and he wants to claim her. And that's when I realized," Max paused as his voice broke. "That I loved her all along. That I pushed her away because I was afraid of losing her. That I might lose her anyway, and she'll never know how much I love her."

A tear ran down Max's face and Liz gently wiped it away with her thumb. Her own eyed were bright with unshed tears. She knew Max wasn't done, so waited patiently for him to continue.

"I guess I was scared to tell you what was going on because I didn't want you to see me differently. To know just how screwed up I really am. I didn't want you to know that I'm not perfect," Max smiled ironically through his tears.

Liz gave a hiccupping laugh. "News flash babe. I never thought you were."

In one of the most poignant moments of his life, Max Evans started to laugh. And this ladies and gentlemen, is why he loved Liz Parker.

**A/N:** Hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. For some inexplicable reason it was **so** hard to write. Let me know if it was too…? I was watching Dirty Dancing on cable while typing it. Maggie and Kyle will be back in the next chapter. Song by Sheryl Crow.


	16. Life in Glass Houses

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's been a really long time in between updates. Because of that, I will do the unprecedented, for me anyway, and provide a previous chapter recap. Read, review, and enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 16** Life in Glass Houses

**Previously on…Days of Our Angst Filled Lives. Oops, I mean Landslide. **

"_Since the day Tess told me Maggie wasn't mine I've treated her…well, there are no words to describe how I've neglected her. And now, after all these years, Kyle comes along and he wants to claim her. And now I realize," Max paused as his voice broke. "That I loved her all along. That I pushed her away because I was afraid of losing her. That I might lose her anyway, and she'll never know how much I love her." _

_A tear ran down Max's face and Liz gently wiped it away with her thumb. Her own eyed were bright with unshed tears. She knew Max wasn't done, so waited patiently for him to continue. _

"_I guess I was scared to tell you what was going on because I didn't want you to see me differently. To know just how screwed up I really am. I didn't want you to know that I'm not perfect," Max smiled ironically through his tears. _

_Liz gave a hiccupping laugh. "News flash babe. I never thought you were."_

_In one of the most poignant moments of his life, Max Evans started to laugh. And that ladies and gentlemen, is why he loved Liz Parker. _

**-&- **

Maggie glanced back and forth between her dad and Liz. The three of them sat eating dinner at the dinning room table. Meat loaf and mashed potatoes, Maggie's favorite. But she wasn't hungry tonight. In fact, if she took one more bite…well, it would not be pretty. Something was going on, Maggie knew it. She could almost feel it. Did all parents think their children were clueless? Or, was it just her dad and Liz. Did the two of them really think she hadn't heard their hushed conversations behind closed doors? Did they really think she hadn't seen the secret glances they shared whenever she entered the room?

Maggie was not stupid. In truth, she knew far more than anyone gave her credit for. She remembered her Aunt Isabel explaining to her once about playing the "dumb blonde card". While Maggie wasn't blonde, she'd learned how to play the card like a pro. Life was sometimes more informative that way. When people thought you didn't understand what was going on they let things slip that they normally wouldn't.

If only she could figure out what her dad and Liz were hiding. She thought things would change after her talk with Liz. And they had. For the worst. Ok, so maybe she was slightly exaggerating. Things at home had improved a lot. For one, Maggie no longer felt so lonely, so pushed to the side. But that was all do to Liz, not her dad. Ok, so things had gotten better between them for a few weeks. Her dad had even apologized to her for thinking she did something to make Liz cry. He'd even begun asking her about her day, and teasing her about being a tomboy cause she never wore dresses.

And then, two weeks ago, it all changed—again.

Her dad now acted twice as uncomfortable around her as before. And in the last few days, she would catch him staring at her with this… sad look in his eyes. It frightened Maggie. It frightened her a lot. She didn't know how much more she could take. In fact…

"Are you guys sending me away?" Maggie blurted and watched her dad knock over his water glass. _That's it. They're finally getting rid of me. _

"Maggie…" Liz said her name in gentle rebuke.

However, Maggie only had eyes for her dad. She watched the agitation in his movements as he mopped up the spilled water with his napkin.

"Dad?"

Max heard the fear in daughter's voice. _God! How did I let this get so out of_ _hand?_ Dropping the napkin, he turned to face his daughter.

"You're not going anywhere kiddo," Max said with forced lightness. "Like it or not you're stuck with us. At least until you go off to college, get married and have ten kids of your own."

"Daaaaad." Maggie said in horrified protest and Liz smiled.

Max arched his brow. "Too many kids?"

Maggie nodded.

"Well someone will have to take care of me and Liz when we're old and gray. I figure if you have at least ten kids, there's a better chance of one of them taking us in."

"Maggie giggled and Liz threw her napkin at Max.

"Speak for yourself. I'm never getting old," Liz joked and then shivered. Just over a month ago that would have been true.

Reading her mind, Max lifted her hand to lips and gently kissed the tips of her fingers. When he was done, she was shivering for a different reason.

_Ewww,_ Maggie shuddered. Another thing parents thought kids were clueless about. SEX! "I'm gonna go to bed now," Maggie chirped before racing from the table.

She heard what sounded like her dad and Liz kissing and quickly climbed the stairs. It wasn't until she reached her bedroom door that something clicked. She still didn't know what was going on. Opening and closing her room door for effect, Maggie stealthy made her way back down the hallway. When she reached the top of the stairs, she crouched down to listen.

"Max she knows something is going on."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Liz."

"Has Kyle been to see you again?"

"No, but a law office called the clinic today. I'm sure it had something to do with…this mess. I pretended to be busy. Told Tracey to take a message."

"Max—this is getting bad. Maybe if I went and talked to Kyle…"

"…NO! Stay out of it. Stay away from Kyle."

"But maybe he would listen to me."

"Why? Cause you two shared a bed together once?"

"No. I thought he might listen to me because he owes me. Because he owes us," Liz answered calmly, quietly.

There was a brief silence, and then Maggie heard her dad say, "Sorry. That was way out of line and uncalled for. I don't mean to take this out on you. I just feel so fucking—powerless. When you are a doctor you began to feel almost ...omniscient. Not knowing how to handle this is eating me up inside."

There was a pause before Maggie heard Liz answer. "Max no one has all the answers. Not even doctors I'm afraid," she teased before becoming serious again. "But I do know one thing, burying our heads in the sand won't help the situation. A very wise person once told me that running away doesn't help. That it was better to face life head on, come what may."

"What fool told you that?"

"This really hot guy I know."

"And did everything turn out the way you wanted it to?"

"Well, it's still a work in progress but it's looking good so far."

"Then I guess there's always hope."

"Always Max, always."

Maggie backed away from the stairs when she heard the two of them kissing again. When she made it to her room, she entered it quietly and sat on the side of her bed. If she was frightened before, her fear had now doubled. Her dad had always been the center of her universe. In her eyes there was nothing he couldn't do. Only after tonight she wasn't so sure. She'd never heard him sound so…what was that word they'd learned in English? Vulnerable, that's it. She'd never heard him sound like that before. And after all that she didn't know what was going on. But whatever it was, it was bad. Really bad. With a shiver she wrapped her arms around herself.

**-&- **

Maria stood quietly in the doorway of her stepfather's den waiting for her stepbrother to finish his call. He was talking to a lawyer. When he ended the call she asked, "Kyle why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he played for time.

"You know what."

"Because I have to know."

"No matter what the cost. No matter who gets hurt."

"You're the one who encouraged me to pursue this in the first place," Kyle said wearily. _Now you disapprove of my methods? _

Maria smiled sadly. "I know. But I never thought it would go this far. That a lawyer would be consulted. Jesus!" She threw her arms wildly in the air. "It was just a crazy theory. I never really thought it might actually be true. That Maggie might be your daughter."

"Yeah, well it's too late for regrets now." _I should know. All regrets do is keep_ _you awake at night. _

"But not too late to stop this."

"My lawyer has already filed court papers for a paternity test."

Maria ran an agitated had through her long blonde hair. "You know this is going to end badly don't you?" _For everyone involved. _

Kyle sighed. "I know."

"Then why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kyle stared bleakly into space.

"Try me."

"I don't know how much you know about Tess…"

"…plenty," Maria spat the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"That's just it," Kyle looked up at her somberly, "you only have one view of her, know one story. She was a much more complicated person than people gave her credit for. _God Maria,_ she could be so much fun sometimes, so…sweet. And others times she would be _so_ sad, bitter even. I swear it was like watching a version of Jeckle & Hyde," Kyle paused to give a humorless laugh. "I never really understood her, but I did love her. A part of me always will. That's why I need to know if Maggie is mine. I have to know if Tess and I created something beautiful together. Something good."

It sounded to Maria like he was trying to do the impossible. Rewrite the past. She wanted to tell him how impossible that was, how fruitless, but she had said enough already. _Too_ much. Instead she asked quietly, "And if Maggie is your daughter? Then what Kyle? Are you really going to uproot her entire life? Take her away from the only family she has ever known?"

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise. After a few seconds he shook his head sadly. "I don't know Maria. I just don't know."

"Well maybe that's something you should think about," Maria said quietly before exiting the den. After a quick shower, she slipped into bed next to Michael and felt his arm come around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

A single tear trailed down the corner of her eye.

"You ok?" he whispered into her ear.

Maria sniffed. "I kinda feel responsible for all this."

"Maria…listen to me ok." When she nodded Michael continued. "None of this is your fault. This whole mess was ten years in the making. Granted you might have stuck your nose where it didn't belong, but that's just you."

With a sound somewhere between a laugh and a huff, Maria shifted so they she and Michael were face to face. "So what you're saying is that I'm nosy."

Michael smirked. "If the shoe fits."

Maria swatted Michael across the shoulder and the two shared a laugh. After a few minutes she became serious again.

Maria sighed. "So many people are going to be hurt by this. Kyle especially."

"I know," Michael replied. "All we call do is be there for our friends and family to help pick up the pieces."

And pieces there would be, Maria thought sadly, for they were all living in glass houses.

**A/N2:** Ok, so I've finally updated. Of all the stories I'm currently working on this one is the closet to being completed. Encouragement is key. In other words, reviews make me write faster.


	17. Past, Present, and Future Collide

**A/N:** Yes, it's been forever and a day, but I was motivated into updating. Might be a good idea to refresh your selves by reading the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 17 **Past, Present, and Future Collide

Liz stood there surveying the living room with a sense of deep satisfaction. The rest of her things had finally arrived from Colorado last week. As much as she loved Max's house, Liz had felt an overwhelming need to put her stamp on the place. She started with the bedroom first, changing the curtains, bed spread, and adding her vanity set. She then moved on to their personal bathroom, having a double sink and mirror installed as well as brightening the walls and floor rugs. The living room required the least work of all.

Still, Liz felt satisfied with her accomplishment.

She couldn't wait to see Max's face when he arrived home. He'd nearly fainted when he saw what she'd done to their bathroom. He'd mumbled something about Liz trying to turn him into a metro-sexual. As if. Max was one of the manliest men she knew. A fact, he proved nightly. In spite of himself, Max was even turning out to be a great dad. He and Maggie grew closer everyday. If not for the specter of Kyle's paternity suit hanging over theirs heads, life would be perfect. Something Liz had never dreamed of saying let alone thinking.

But the truth of the matter was Liz had never been happier. She had the love of her life, and the family she always wanted. Liz positively adored Maggie. With ample attention and love, Maggie had blossomed in the month since Max and Liz's marriage. Liz would be damned before letting Kyle take that away. She'd lost enough because of him and Tess. She wasn't willing to lose anymore.

That's why she was meeting Kyle at the Crashdown in about an hour. If she couldn't talk some sense into him, nobody could. Liz wasn't above using what happened all those years ago either. If guilt was the card then she would certainly play it. If Liz had learned anything from her bout with near death, it was to fight for what she wanted.

More than anything, Liz wanted a life with Max and Maggie.

"Mrs. Evans," Mrs. Daniels called from the living room doorway startling Liz from her thoughts. No matter how many times Liz told the housekeeper to call her Liz, Mrs. Daniels insisted on calling her Mrs. Evans.

Liz turned to face the plump housekeeper with a polite smile and asked, "Was there something you needed?" It wasn't that Liz didn't like Mrs. Daniels; she was alright as housekeepers went. She was just a tad to bossy for her own good. She treated the kitchen like it was solely her territory. When Liz had complained about this, Max laughed.

"I was straightening up some of your boxes in the guest room when this fell out." She stepped forward to hand Liz the old creased envelope.

"Thank you Mrs. Daniels," Liz said taking the envelope. "Was there anything else?" she asked when the housekeeper remained standing there.

"Not a thing Mrs. Evans," the housekeep said before exiting the living room.

"Nosy old bird," Liz mumbled once the housekeeper was out of hearing range. With a frown on her face she stared at the unopened letter. She hadn't seen it in nearly five years. Truthfully, she'd forgotten about it. Didn't even know why she had saved it. Sinking down onto the nearest sofa, Liz lightly traced the senders name with her fingernail. "Mrs. Tess Evans," she whispered to herself.

**-&-**

Max entered the house with a smile which quickly turned into a frown. He knew immediately that there was something wrong. There was a weird vibe in the air. And the house was too quiet. Most evenings he would return home to the sounds of Maggie and Liz talking or giggling in the living room.

Not tonight.

Doing a quick search, Max found the downstairs completely empty. No signs of either Maggie or Liz. He quickly glanced at his watch to assure himself of the time. It was little after seven. He was running a little late tonight. Still, it was way too early for either Liz or Maggie to have gone to bed. Fighting down his rising panic, Max took the stairs two at a time.

He reached Maggie's room first, taping the door once before entering. To Max's relief, she lay across her bed watching one of the hundreds of reality shows on VH1. Top Broom-Stick or Model or something like that.

"Hey dad," Maggie glanced up to say when a commercial came on.

"Hey Maggs. How's it going?" he asked casually. He didn't want to alarm her in case there was nothing wrong.

"Nothing new. School was boring as usual. I can't wait until summer gets here," she rattled off before turning back to the TV. Apparently, the commercial had ended.

"So where's Liz?" Max asked his barely listening daughter.

Maggie shrugged without ever turning around. "She went to bed early. Said all that redecorating gave her a migraine. I told her you were going to flip when you saw the living room."

In all his panic, Max hadn't even noticed the changes to the living room. And since when did decorating cause migraines? The sooner he found out what was going on the better. "Goodnight Maggie," Max said to his daughter. "Lights out by nine," he reminded her.

"Night dad," Maggie said with a smile before re-gluing her eyes to the TV.

Max just shook his head and exited the room. His former little tomboy was growing up. Striding down the hallway, he paused when he got to the door to his and Liz's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and entered the room. Liz lay on the bed in a tank top and pajama bottoms curled in the fetal position.

"Jesus Liz. What's wrong," Max asked rushing over to the bed.

Liz sat up with red rimmed eyes and just shook her head.

"Liz tell me," Max gave her shoulders a gentle shake. Her silence was scaring him to death.

"If I tell you, it will change everything. And I don't think I could take it," Liz said lowering her head in defeat.

Now Max was really scared. Where in the hell was this coming from? Things had been so great between the two of them. What could have possibly happened to change that?

"Liz look at me," Max implored his shattered wife. When their eyes met he said, "I love you. I've always loved you. Nothing could ever change that. So whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

Nodding her head in agreement, Liz handed Max the crumbled letter.

"What's this?" Max looked at the sheets of paper in puzzlement and then back at Liz.

"About five years ago, before Tess died, she wrote me that letter," Liz's voice cracked on the last word.

"Ok," Max said calmly though dread had his stomach doing somersaults. Any minute now he was going to be revisited by his lunch of earlier.

"I never opened it," Liz continued on and Max just nodded his head. At this point he was incapable of speech.

"Mrs. Daniels found it today while moving some of my things."

_Get to the point! _Max wanted to shout. The lead up was killing him.

"I finally read it today," Liz said in a near whisper.

"What did it say?" Max asked shakily.

Liz shook her head. "I can't—I can't repeat it. You have to read it yourself."

"Fine," Max said, straitening the crumbled pages. With his heart beating a thousand beats per minute, he begin to read. When he was done, he looked just as bleak as Liz felt.

"Jesus," he swore.

Liz gave a hysterical laugh. "Jesus had nothing to do with that."

**A/N2:** Ok, so some people, you know who you are, have been bugging me about finishing this story. Who am I to deny so many requests? However, if reviews aren't sufficient enough to warrant my time and effort, let's just say the contents of Tess's letter will forever remain a mystery. LOL.


	18. Tess's Letter

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope Tess's letter lives up to the hype. I wrote it while at work babysitting a psych patient the other night. To my shock this chapter brought tears to my eyes. I never get misty over my own writing. If even one of my readers has the same reaction then I have done my job.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 18** Tess's Letter

"How is it possible that I didn't know? All the classic signs were there, low self esteem, promiscuity, and even self hatred." Max said to his wife while looking shell shocked.

"If anyone should have known it's me. For god's sake Max, I grew up with her. We were best friends since grade school. We told each other everything…" Liz's voice faded out.

"Apparently not," Max deadpanned.

Liz shot her husband an angry glance. "How can you joke about this?"

"Do you see me laughing?" Max asked grimly.

"God! I can't…I can't believe this Max." Liz swiped her hair back from her face angrily. "I hated her _so_ much, for so many years. Now, I find out I never really knew her at all, and that my hatred was misplaced. Where do I put that now? Where does it go?" Liz's voice hitched as her chest seized with suppressed grief.

"Shhhh," Max whispered hugging his wife to his chest for the second time that night. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew exactly what Liz was feeling. Maybe even twofold. He'd been married to Tess. He'd gone to medical school. And still, he hadn't seen it. Someone famous once said, "There are none so blind as those who refuse to see." Max had not seen it because he had not wanted to see it. Like Liz he'd blamed Tess for all his problems, all his misfortunes, hated her even. Now, he had nowhere to put that. No place to fit it. And a gut full of guilt to go along with it. Most of all, he had even more doubts about Maggie being his daughter.

"If I had only read her letter five years ago," Liz mumbled heartbreakingly her hands fisted against Max's shoulders.

"No Liz. Don't think that way." Max pulled away from his wife to say.

"But it's true Max." Liz stared at her husband with pain filled eyes. "I didn't read Tess's letter before because I was angry and bitter. Yet, I held onto it like some sort of symbol representing everything I'd lost. And it didn't have to be that way. If I wasn't so caught up in my own life back then. Maybe she would have confided in me. Or maybe I would have guessed… "

Max shook his head sadly. "It doesn't work that way Liz. We could play what if's for the rest of our lives and still never truly know the answer. And even if you were self centered back then, which I totally disagree with. You're only human Liz. WE are only human."

"But if I had just…"

"…what Liz? If you'd only what? What is it that you could have done differently?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't know," she said tiredly. I just don't know. But God Max, she died two days after this letter was written. Do you get what that means?"

"Yeah, I do," Max said quietly.

"So where do we go from here? What do we do about Kyle and the paternity suit?"

"We meet with him. Show him the letter." Max decided.

"What?" Liz stared at her husband like he had lost his mind. "What good will that do?" _Never mind the fact that I had arranged to meet him yesterday myself. Until I read Tess's letter. _

Max sighed tiredly scrubbing his hand across his face. "Maybe if he reads the letter he'll change his mind. We've all been through enough. More than enough. I don't think he'll want to know if Maggie's…" Max's voice trailed off, but Liz knew what he meant.

Staring at her husband intently she asked, "What about you? Will you be satisfied with that? You'll never wonder…?"

Max shook his head decisively. "No. I'll never wonder. I'll never question. We've experienced more unhappiness in our twenty-eight years than most people experience in a lifetime. Maggie is _my_ daughter, you are _my_ wife, and this is _our_ family. The past is over and done with. We have to let it go Liz. If we ever want to have any type of future, we have to let it go."

With tears in her eyes, Liz weighed Max's words. Finally, she decided he was right. The past was the past. It couldn't be changed or altered. To dwell on it would never bring them any peace. All they could do now was learn from their mistakes and look towards the future.

Leaning forward, Liz gently pressed her lips against Max's. He gave a sigh of relief wrapping his arms tightly around her.

**-&-**

Breakfast the following morning, which was a Saturday, showcased a somber Max and Liz. Though resolved to let go of the past, Tess's letter still weighed heavily on the two of them. Even more pressing, was their talk with Kyle, set up for later that afternoon.

"Is something wrong?" Maggie asked. She felt like she'd been here before. What was that word? Oh yeah, Deja Vu.

"Why do you ask?" Max lowered his coffee cup to stare cautiously at his daughter.

Maggie shot him a look that said, _do you think I'm stupid?_

Liz snorted fighting back a giggle. The two of them were just so cute together. However, Liz's smile disappeared with Maggie's next words.

"I ask because you guys are acting weird again." Maggie stared intently at the two of them.

"When were we acting weird before?" Liz asked her stepdaughter. _Have we been that obvious? _

Maggie sighed glancing upwards like she was asking God to grant her patience. Finally, she said, "the two of you were acting weird right after you first got married. At first I thought it had something to do with me. But you guys said it didn't. I asked Aunt Izzy and she said you two were just adjusting to marriage. Whatever that's means." Maggie wrinkled her nose

"That's true." Max smiled in relief. He silently thanked Isabel for giving him an out.

Maggie crossed her arms and eyed her parents. "You guys have been married for nearly two months now. How long does it take to adjust?" _Why did Liz have a headache last night? Why did you come home looking so worried? And why do you both look so sad today?_

"That's not something you can put a time limit on Maggie," Liz answered softly. "We are all still adjusting to being a family. Aren't you still adjusting to me being your step-mom?"

Maggie looked thoughtful. "I guess so." She shrugged. "But you turned out to be nice and fun. You even make great hot chocolate." _And you spend time with me. You even got my dad to spend time with me. _

"So then what's the problem kiddo?" Max tried to lighten the mood.

"You guys, Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Alex all say that lying is wrong. So why do you keep lying to me?"

Liz who had just taken a sip from her coffee cup did a spit-take. All over Max's white tee-shirt. He didn't seem to notice.

"Maggie…" Max stared at his daughter with pleading eyes. _Don't ask me this. Not this!_

"…you're right." Liz answered.

"Liz…" Max said warningly to his wife.

Liz ignored him. "Lying _is_ wrong Maggie. And adults should practice what they preach. However, sometimes things are too complicated for a child to understand. So it's not that we are lying to you. It's more like we are trying to protect you."

Max let out the breath he'd been unknowingly holding. He should have had more faith in Liz.

"But what if I don't want to be protected? What if I just want to know the truth?" Maggie asked stubbornly.

"Then we'll tell you." Liz ignored her husband's head shake. "Just ask us and we will try to explain in a way that you can understand." Liz knew her husband was afraid of losing Maggie. But they would lose her anyway if they weren't honest with her.

Maggie looked over at her dad to see if he agreed with what Liz was saying.

Max nodded. He was afraid, but he trusted that his wife knew what she was doing.

"Why are the two of you so sad this morning?" Maggie finally asked.

Liz looked to Max for the go ahead before answering. "That's a hard question Maggie, but we'll try to answer it." Taking a deep calming breath, Liz continued:

"You know that your mom and I used to be friends when we were in school, right."

Maggie nodded.

"Well, we stopped being friends when she and your dad got married. That's when I moved away."

"I heard the rumors when you moved back to town," Maggie ducked her head. Some people in town said my mom tricked my dad into marrying her. I didn't want to believe it."

"It's a little more complicated than that Maggie," Liz said to her stepdaughter. "Anyway, about five years ago your mom sent me a letter. I was still angry with her at the time so I never opened it. Mrs. Daniels found it among my things from Colorado yesterday."

"Did you read it?"

"I did," Liz said quietly.

"What did it say?" Maggie asked solemnly. She could tell by Liz's tone it was serious.

"Basically, your mom said she was sorry for the things she'd done. That she had always loved me like a sister. And that she had never meant to hurt me or your dad," Liz said hoarsely, fighting back tears.

"Do you believe her?" Maggie asked, her blue eyes shinning with tears.

"Yes Maggie, we believe her," Max answered. Clearing his throat he said, "you're mom wasn't a bad person Maggie. She was just—confused and needed some help. That's why Liz and I are sad, because we never got a chance to help her."

"Does that mean I won't grow up to be bad just like her?"

"God Maggie!" Max swore pulling his daughter into a hug. "Your mother wasn't bad and neither are you. You're going to grow up to be a wonderful person who does wonderful things. You know why?" Max tips his daughter's chin back to ask.

Maggie just shook her head.

"Cause you have me and Liz and you always will."

Maggie looked over at Liz for confirmation. Liz nodded her head and joined the two-way hug turning it into a three-way hug. After several minutes passed the Evans' family let each other go. Tears still sparkled in each of their eyes but they were smiling too.

"Liz," Maggie called shyly to her stepmother who had begun clearing the table. When Liz looked up she said, "Not today, but one day soon. Would it be alright if I started calling you mom?"

"I'd be honored Maggie," Liz said smiling tearfully. "I'd be honored."

**-&-**

"You ready for this?" Liz asked her husband as they stood outside the Valenti home several hours later. Maggie had gone shopping with Isabel. Christmas was little more than a month away.

Max shrugged his face expressionless. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Liz squeezed Max's hand encouragingly. "It's all going to work out. You'll see."

Staring into his wife's eyes he asked, "How can you be so sure."

"Because I believe in us." Liz replied.

"Good answer," Max bent down to kiss his wife on the lips. At the same time Maria opened the front door.

"Oops sorry," she said slightly flustered. "I saw you guys pull up from the window.

"Hey Maria," Liz moved forward to greet her friend with a hug.

"How you holding up chica?" Maria asked when the two had let go.

"Ok." Liz answered. "You know Max don't you." Liz introduced her friend to her husband.

"We've crossed paths a few times," Maria said sardonically.

Max nodded in agreement.

"Come on in," Maria stepped back to allow them entrance. "I'll take your coats. Kyle's in the dinning room, I made coffee." She chattered nervously.

After their coats were hung, Liz and Max followed Maria towards the dining room. They entered hand and hand, a united front. Kyle who was already seated stood up to greet them. "Max. Liz. Have a seat," he offered.

"You want me to stay?" Maria who stood in the doorway asked her stepbrother.

"No. Thanks anyway."

"I'll just be upstairs then. Bugging Michael while he trying to work on his newest book." Maria said before turning to leave.

The dinning room was quiet after her departure. No one knew where to begin.

"My lawyer advised against this meeting," Kyle finally spoke. "At the very least he wanted to be here."

Max snorted. "I'm sure he did. Blood sucking Vampires those lawyers are. I bet he couldn't wait to charge you extra,"

Kyle grinned momentarily. "You're right." Clearing his throat he asked, "So what's the point of the meeting Max? You were a little vague on the phone."

Liz answered. "About five years ago Tess sent me a letter. I never read it until yesterday."

Kyle look confused. "What does that have to do with the present?"

"Everything," Max and Liz answered in unison.

"Ok," Kyle shrugged. "So what did it say?"

Max and Liz both looked at Kyle, then at each other and shook their heads.

"You have to read it yourself," Liz slid the crumbled sheets of paper across the table. She'd been holding it in her hand since removing it from her coat pocket.

Kyle reached for it hesitantly. Every instinct he had told him not to read it. Based on the somber expressions gracing Max and Liz's faces he was probably right. Still, he couldn't pass up a chance to get one last glimpse of Tess. Unfolding the letter he slowly began to read it.

_Dear Liz, _

_I know I'm probably the last person you ever expected to hear from. Especially after what I did to you. Well, you'll be happy to know that Max and I are absolutely miserable together. Miserable is almost too tame a word. I guess karma exist after all. Anyway, the point of this letter is… What is the point of this letter??? Oh yeah, now I remember. You'll have to excuse me if I seem less than coherent. My drinking began a little early today. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm an alcoholic now. Or at least that's what Max tells me. And we both know that the soon to be doctor is never wrong. However, that's a story for another day. The reason I'm writing you this letter is to say I am sorry, Liz. More sorry than you can ever know. You were my best friend, my only true friend, and I used your trust to betray you. I would do anything to take it all back. I would. But hey, fresh out of time machines here. All I can offer you now is my sincere regret. When we're young we make decisions, choices that seem right at the time. It is only years later that we recognize our mistakes. _

_THAT'S A LIE! _

_I knew what I was doing from the very beginning. I just didn't think I had a choice. Confused? Let me enlighten you. I was ten years old the first time my dad climbed into bed with me. Shocking, but true. Did you never wonder why I always wanted to hangout at your house? The Crashdown was my safe haven. __**You**__ were my safe haven. Then you met Max, and everything changed. I know you always thought I was jealous of your relationship with Max. _

_You were right. _

_But not because you had Max, but because Max had you. You were my friend, my sister, and my almost twin even. We did everything together, shared everything. We even had dead mothers in common. Your friendship was all that kept me grounded, kept me from slitting my wrist. God knows I was so tempted time after time. Even though I never told you about what was going on at home, you seemed to sense those times when I was at my breaking point. And you always found a way to uplift me. Then Max came along and it all changed. We were still friends, but it was never the same. I never blamed you for it. _

_At least not consciously._

_Instead, I just latched onto Kyle like a parasite. Then came graduation time, and everything was changing again. Permanently changing. Everyone was going away to college except me. No way was my dad letting me go away to school. Then again, I'd never paid enough attention at school to warrant more than Roswell Community College. I don't exactly know what happened. But the week leading up to graduation something in me just snapped. I've done some research since then. Psychiatrists call it a psychotic break with reality. _

_I call it going BATSHIT CRAZY. _

_Out of nowhere, I suddenly became convinced that Max was my savior. That only __**he**__ could save me from my father. I knew Kyle was in love with me, or at least he said it enough. But back then love was asthma to me. My dad used to tell me he loved me all the time. Especially, when he would…well, I won't turn your stomach with the sordid details. Instead, I'll answer what has to be your most pressing question. Why, in all my delusion, did I choose Max as my savior? To punish you? Nope. Not even close. I chose Max as my savior because in all the time I'd known him he had never even given me a second glance. Do you know how refreshing that was? How safe that felt. Guys had been trying to get into my pants since I was twelve years old. Maybe they sensed that I was already tainted. Who knows? But Max never even looked at me crossed eyed. He was too much in love with you. A fact I ignored while making my delusional plans. I know you think my aim was to hurt you. It really wasn't. _

_I was trying to save __**ME. **_

_I thought I had succeeded. I planed graduation night so perfectly. Every last detail. Right up to the moment Max walked in on you and Kyle together. I even made sure he would turn to me for comfort. The bottle of rum from my dad's cabinet was a big help. We ended up at the old soap factory. Again, I won't bore you with the details. _

_But the next morning…the way he looked at me…well, let's just say my little break with reality ended right there. By then it was too late. _

_I've never seen anyone look so—lost. _

_It was like his soul had been snatched from his body. Max was no longer Max. In his place was—this pod person. Bare of all human emotions. So, as much as I regret hurting you Liz, my biggest regret will always be what I did to Max. _

_What I am still doing to Max._

_I trapped this man, this good man, in a loveless horror of a marriage, with a child I'm not even sure is his. And sometimes I hate him so much. Because I thought he could save me. The truth is he couldn't, he can't, and it's wrong to keep punishing him for it. I can't change the past, but I can clear the path for the future. I only pray to God you two can find your way back to each other. And If you can Liz, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I always loved you as a sister, my twin. Tell Max…tell him—I 'm sorry. For everything. And, if by some small chance you ever see Kyle again, tell him I loved him. In my own screwed up way. _

_Your former friend, _

_Tess Harding _

By the time Kyle finished reading the letter he looked almost gray. Liz reached out a comforting hand but he just ignored it. "I think…I think I'm going to be sick," he said bolting from the table.

A/N2: Ok, so this has to be the longest chapter I've written in a long time. Reviews are always appreciated. There's maybe one chapter left followed by an epilogue. Comments, criticisms, whatever, bring it on.


	19. Hold On

**A/N: **Chapter recently revised.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

**Chapter: 19 **Hold On

_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself _

_This is gonna hurt like hell…_

Kyle flinched as the living room light was switched on. He'd been sitting in the dark for several hours by now.

"Sorry," Maria apologized as she stood in the doorway, "I didn't know you were in here."

It was an obvious lie, but Kyle merely shrugged before returning his sightless gaze towards the blazing fireplace.

Maria knew she was uninvited—unwanted. Kyle's silence made it more than clear. She entered the living room anyway, her slipper clad feet treading softly across the carpeted floor. She took up a seat directly across from her stepbrother and stared at him with worried green eyes. She watched Kyle raise a bottle of whisky to his lips. He drank it down like it was Kool-Aid. On closer inspection, she noticed an empty gin bottle on the floor next to him.

_Christ!_

"Kyle, you know that's not a solution," Maria said helplessly.

Kyle glanced up at her with shadowed eyes. "Funny you should mention that. I've been drinking most of the night. Still not drunk," he said ironically.

"I wonder why?"

Maria shook her head sadly. She knew Kyle was still reeling from the revelations of Tess's letter. Just like she knew he'd started drinking the minute Max and Liz left; After he'd throw up of course. Maria did not know Tess, would never have a chance to know the other girl, but even she had been shocked and saddened by the contents of her letter. She wanted to help Kyle in some small way, but she had no idea where to begin. Michael had warned her, as usual, to keep her big nose out of it. She couldn't. Kyle was for all intent and purposes her brother, and Liz was her friend. There had to be a way for her to navigate this storm, and still leave all parties afloat.

"Do you think anyone ever really gets over their first love?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"I…I can't answer that," Maria stuttered.

"Because you don't want to or because you can't."

Maria sighed. "Because it's an unfair question, a trick question like the ones on supposed standardized tests."

Kyle frowned. "What in the hell does that mean?"

Maria sighed again, before stating with more wisdom than people gave her credit for.

"It's a trick question because the very concept of love is subjective. Love means different things to different people. When I was sixteen I loved Bobby Davis for six whole months." Maria stated dramatically. "I thought I would love him forever—until he gave me crabs!"

Kyle who had just raised the whisky bottle to his lips choked, spewing liquor onto thankfully dark colored carpet.

"Imagine having to tell _my_ mother…"

Kyle shuddered before raising his hand in objection. "TMI."

Maria smiled before turning serious again. "What answers are you looking for Kyle?"

He stared at Maria with pain filled eyes. "I loved Tess. I really did. Is it so wrong of me to want to _hold on_ to a part of her?"

"It is if that's all Maggie represents to you."

Maria's words struck Kyle like a fist. He stared at her mutely.

"Maybe that's something you need to think about," Maria suggested before exiting the room.

_**Same Night: Evans Household**_

Liz rolled over and reached for Max only to come up empty handed. She opened her eyes and stared blurrily around the darkened bedroom. Max was nowhere in sight. She waited silently to see if he was in the en-suit bathroom. No toilet flushed. No water ran. No such luck. Liz then glanced at the bedside clock; it was 2:30 in the morning. Way too early for Max to be anywhere other than at home.

Liz climbed from the warm comfort of their bed to search for her husband. She first stopped in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Her marriage was still new and shiny. There was no way in hell she was confronting Max with bad breath and crust in the corner of her eyes. When she was done making herself presentable, she threw on a robe and made her way quietly down the stairs.

It didn't take her long to find Max. He sat behind the desk in his office reading a medical journal.

"Hey," he said softly, looking up as she entered the room. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Not without my _husband _beside me," Liz said pointedly.

Max grimaced. "Sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry Max," Liz said standing in front of him, "I just want you with me. Please don't shut me out. Not after everything we've been through."

Max stared up at her remorsefully before gently pulling Liz onto his lap. "Sorry baby," he whispered into her ear, his hot moist breath sending tingles down her spine.

"Maaax," Liz shifted until they were eye to eye. "What's with the baby," she asked, caught between amusement and affront.

Max smirked. "You would rather I call you babe?"

"Well," Liz pretended to consider it. "I am kinda hot, so babe would be a much more appropriate endearment than baby."

Max grinned. "Spoken like a true teacher."

"And don't you forget it _baby_," Liz said in a voice that sent shivers down Max's spine.

"Now who's being sexist?" He deadpanned, while shifting her on his lap.

"Liz blinked innocently. "Don't you mean sexy?"

"That too."

"So what are you gonna do about it," Liz asked daringly.

Max whispered it into her ear.

"That sounds—doable," Liz said as Max lifted her into his arms and headed for the stairs.

For a few hours at least, Max and Liz Evans forgot about their problems.

**One Week Later:**

Liz was waitressing at the Crashdown. Christmas was little more than three weeks away and the café was over-run with last minute holiday shoppers. Liz didn't mind helping out. In fact, she was enjoying herself. Max would be stopping by to pick her up after work just like he used to when they were in high school.

Liz smiled as she watched her father sneak Maggie another slice of Men-in-Blackberry pie. It was her step-daughter's second piece in the last hour. Never mind the Saturn Rings and milkshake she'd devoured earlier. Maggie was supposed to be doing her homework while Liz worked. Instead, she had spent the last two hours playing spoiled grandchild to her Jeff's overindulgent grandparent. It was an Oscar winning performance. As cute as it all was, Liz would have to put a stop to it soon. Maggie's appetite for dinner was going to be ruined.

_WOW!_

When had she started thinking like—a _MOM_? Not just a mom but Maggie's mom? Of course Liz loved Maggie, who wouldn't. But this was the first time she had ever truly thought of Maggie as _her_ daughter. And what an incredible daughter she was turning out to be. Not only was Maggie smart and mischievous, but she was also incredibly loving and kind. The more attention she and Max gave Maggie, the more she seemed to shine. She was no longer that sullen, angry, child Liz met when she first moved back to town. Her laughter was often spontaneous and contagious. She…

Liz watched her father slide Maggie a plate of Martian Fries. Enough was enough.

"It's not funny anymore guys," Liz said marching over to Maggie's table.

Maggie blinked innocently. "What's not funny, Liz?"

"Like I haven't been watching you fill up on junk food for past hour. I have eyes you know." Liz tried to sound stern and parental. She barely managed to hide the amusement in her voice. By the looks on theirs faces, Maggie and Jeff noticed.

Maggie shrugged. "Grandpa Parker was just helping me with my math. See," she held up her notebook which showed several completed problems.

Jeff Parker snickered.

Liz shot him a narrow eyed look before focusing her attention back on Maggie.

"I know for a fact that grandpa here," Liz gestured to her father, "isn't very good at helping with homework."

Liz had learned that little fact the hard way. "So please explain to me how he could be helping you with your math?"

Maggie looked thoughtful for a minute before saying, "Remember when you were still my teacher?"

Liz nodded wondering where this was going.

"You used to tell the class that a balanced meal helped to stimulate the brain."

"And?" Liz urged her to continue.

"Well that's how Grandpa Parker was helping me," Maggie said as if it were obvious. "He said he needed to balance out the Saturn Rings and milkshake with pie and Martian Fries."

By the time Maggie finished speaking, Jeff Parker was bent over laughing.

Maggie herself looked serene, and a little bit smug. Like she wanted to give herself a pat on the back for her ingenuity.

Liz parted her lips to speak when a familiar voice called, "Hey waitress, you think I could get some service?"

Liz turned around and found her husband standing behind her. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and they were kissing like they hadn't seen each other in days instead of mere hours.

It took the sound of Jeff Parker, clearing his throat loudly, repeatedly, to break them apart. When the two of them came up for air he said:

"This is still a family establishment, you know."

Max flushed slightly. "Sorry Mr. Parker."

"It's Jeff, and I'm watching you," Liz's father said before heading back behind the counter.

This time it was Liz who was bent over laughing. Her father's words were reminiscent to those he'd muttered in the past. And judging by the look of wry humor on Max's face he remembered too.

"I just have to grab my coat and bag and then we can leave," Liz said to her husband, her composure restored. "You want anything before we go?"

"Men-in-Blackberry pie," Max answered with a tired smile. It had been a long day.

Maggie giggled and Liz sighed. "Like father like daughter," she muttered before walking away.

"So what was that about munchkin?" Max asked his daughter.

Maggie giggled again before launching in an explanation.

Liz returned a few minutes later and caught father and daughter sharing secret grins. They tried to look innocent as she neared the table.

"Ha, ha, let's go," Liz said handing Max his wrapped and ready to go pie.

Maggie giggled all the way to the car. Once inside, she pulled out her iPod and placed the ear buds in her ears. The Climb was playing. Maggie wasn't into country music, but she did sort of like Hannah Montana aka Miley Cyrus. Leaning back in her seat she closed her eyes and hummed along.

Max glanced in the rear view mirror at his daughter. She had her eyes closed listening to her music. He glanced over at his wife. She was slouched wearily in the seat next to him.

"You overdid it didn't you."

"Not really," Liz smiled softly, "just tired."

"How about I rub your feet when we get home?" Max suggested smiling back at her.

"Hmmm," was her response.

Max smiled at Liz again then focused all his attention on driving. They were nearly home when his cell phone rang. Max used his cell phone for patient access when he wasn't in the office or at home. The calls were usually routed through his service. This must be an emergency. Reaching for his blue tooth, Max said, "This is Dr. Evans." He listened for a few seconds then asked, "how in the hell did you get this number? I see. I see. Yeah, you have a great day too!"

Max pulled over to the side of the road, too shaken to continue driving. _Why now_ he wondered bleakly. After days of no contact, he had begun to feel a sense of security. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Max? What's wrong?" Liz asked, staring at her husband with concern. The one sided conversation had not provided much in the way of information. _Had one of his patients died. _Liz wondered_. Surely not that cute little girl he talked so fondly about._

Max sighed before answering. "That was Valenti's lawyer. He still wants to go ahead with the paternity test."

Liz stared at her husband in mute horror.

"Who is Valenti? And why does he need a paternity test?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Shit!" Max cursed.

Double shit!Liz silently agreed.


	20. Small Wonders

**Chapter:** 20 **Small Wonders**

_Let it go,_

_Let it roll right off your shoulders_

_Don't you know? _

_The hardest part is over…_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER…**_

They were escorted into an office and told to wait. That Dr. Weinberg would be with them shortly. That was ten minutes ago. And now…well, the tension in the room was _so_ thick, Liz could practically taste it. It reminded her of an old charcoal grill. The way the smoke billowed out smothering you those first few seconds. Only this time the sensation of being smothered wasn't going away.

Liz glanced over at her husband.

Max looked nauseous. Liz reached out her hand and within seconds their fingers were joined—united.

Liz glanced over at Kyle, the instigator of these proceedings. He stood with his back against the teal colored wall silently brooding. There were two other seats in the office.

Kyle chose to stand, apart—alone.

Liz wondered if he regretted forcing this decision.

Probably not.

His grief over Tess too fresh.

Kyle was damaged. In a way they were all damaged. And damaged people tended to cause damage, whether they mean to or not.

Tess was a prime example.

Liz didn't want that for Maggie.

That beautiful, resilient, child had been through enough. How much more could Maggie endure before she too became irreversibly damaged? Liz would remember for the rest of her life the look on Maggie's face when she and Max explained to her just who Valenti was and why he was requesting a paternity test.

_-_**Flashback**_-_

_Liz sat beside her husband on the living room sofa. She plucked nervously at a button on her sweater until it loosened and hung by a thread. Kind of like their future, that tethered so anonymously. Liz watched as a look of bewilderment cross Maggie's face. Max had just finished telling her a sanitized version of past events. _

_They had only been home for about ten minutes when Max decided to dive in with both feet. Liz disagreed with his decision, but she also knew that the stress of keeping silent was nearly killing him. _

"_I don't understand." Maggie said glancing miserably between the two of them. "Why are you bringing this up again? What's the point?" Did they blame her for the part her bio-mom had played in breaking them up? Were they blaming her for being born? What? _

_Max cleared his throat then asked, "Maggie do you know what a paternity test is used for?" _

_Maggie shrugged sullenly._

_"Please just answer the question, Maggie." Max said a little too forcefully while Liz stared on silently, sadly. _

_Maggie gave an ungracious sigh. "Yes dad. I know what a paternity test is. I'm like ten years old and I watch Maury." _

_"Well that's going to stop," Max protested._

_"Whatever." Maggie muttered her voice full of insolence. _

_"Stop it. Both of you. Right now." Liz said firmly, silencing the both father and daughter. This was getting way out of hand. The last thing any of them needed was the renewal of past grievances and animosity. So far she'd let Max handle it. Only he wasn't, handling it. Liz knew it was time for her to stop being a spectator, and do what needed to be done to save her family's future. _

_Meeting her stepdaughter's eyes, she began to speak: "Maggie, I know that you've been through a lot in your life." Liz paused when Maggie hunched resentfully. "I also know that you've felt rejected and pushed away by the people you've loved." This time it was Max who flinched. "But that is not the case anymore. Not that it ever really was." Liz rubbed the back of her neck wearily before continuing. "I guess what I am trying to say to you Maggie is that you are loved—unconditionally by me, your dad, and everyone who knows you."_

_Liz watched tears well up Maggie's blue eyes. Within seconds she was embracing her stepdaughter in a comforting hug. _

_Several minutes passed before Liz released Maggie to settle in beside her. Taking the child's hands into her own Liz asked, "Do you believe what I just told you?"_

_Maggie nodded. _

_"Cause there's more," Liz said gravely. "And I know you're strong enough to handle it. With that, Liz explained to her stepdaughter exactly who Valenti was and why he needed a paternity test._

**-End of Flashback-**

Liz knew Kyle must have grieved for Tess in the past. But she believed the grief he was feeling now was a different type of grief. It was the type of grief you experienced when your dreams died.

Liz knew a lot about grief. She also knew a lot about regret.

Grief and regret had been her closest companions for many years. Until Max had bulldozed his way back into her life. So yeah, she could empathize. But did that mean she had to sit idly by and let Kyle ruin her chance at happiness, again?

Liz grimaced at her thoughts. Was she being selfish? Didn't Kyle deserve a chance to be happy too? The answer was an unequivocal yes, but not at the expense of Liz and her family. And that's what Max and Maggie were to Liz, _her_ family.

If Kyle thought she'd give them up without a fight…well, he was in for one hell of a shock.

Max knew Liz was worried about him. He was just as worried about her. He had witnessed the fierce look that crossed her face a few minutes ago as she'd tried to stare covertly at Kyle. The last thing Liz needed in her life was more heartache. In a way, Max blamed himself for the whole situation. If he had never slept with Tess, never doubted Liz's fidelity, they wouldn't even be here all battle scarred and world weary.

He and Liz would have their own child by now. Not that he regretted having Maggie?_ Never that! _Max thought fiercely. He would never regret having Maggie in his life. Liz felt the same way. Especially now, after they'd truly gotten to know each other—had time to become a family. Just yesterday the three of them had sat around playing monopoly. Maggie ended up owning practically everything. _God she was smart_, Max thought proudly. He had a budding entrepreneur on his hands.

Max only regretted that it had taken him so long recognize just how special his daughter was, how much he truly loved her. Now he might lose her. He sighed quietly not wanting Liz to hear. Sometimes Max felt like his entire life was built on disappointment and regret. He felt a little like the blighted Greek Sisyphus. Sentenced by the Gods to a lifetime of trying to push a giant boulder up a steep hill.

Just when it appeared he had everything he ever wanted was within his grasp…it all seemed to be tumbling down.

Kyle could feel the waves of animosity radiating from both Max and Liz. He understood it, accepted it, and damned near embraced it. He kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing—that this was what Tess would have wanted.

But he knew better.

He knew he was being selfish. So what! He was tired of being alone, tired of searching for meaning in his otherwise meaningless life. He had money, had known fame, but where had it gotten him? If Maggie was daughter he would really have something to live for, something to look forward to. Some small part of Tess would finally belong to _him_. Just him!

_Christ! _Kyle smiled sadly. If anyone read his mind right now they'd think he was crazy. And they would not be far from the truth. Kyle knew he needed to let go of the past—let go of Tess.

But he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

"Sorry for the delay," Dr. Weinberg said rushing into the office, a harried look on his timeless face. "I know you've all been anxiously awaiting the results," he continued while quickly seating himself behind the mahogany desk. "However, with such a volatile case, I'm obligated to ask if anyone has had a change of heart since the last time we all met?"

Liz and Max both glanced over at Kyle. His expression remained unyielding.

_Damn him! _Liz thought as she felt Max's hand tremble in hers.

"Please go ahead Doctor," Max answered stoically.

"Ok then," Dr. Weinberg replied opening the file in front of him.

Liz's heartbeat sped up as she waited for the results to be read. If Maggie wasn't Max's daughter he was going to be devastated.

Dr. Weinberg cleared his throat before speaking. "As I explained before, DNA testing for paternity uses a method called Polymerase Chain Reaction or PCR. PCR allows scientist to recreate billions of copies of your DNA from a small sample. Since DNA is the same throughout your entire body a sample can be taken from just about anywhere. You all chose the less invasive buccal method also known as the cheek swab. From this buccal swab human DNA is extracted as a string like molecule. PCR then analyzes 16 different DNA fragments. A child inherits 8 fragments from the mother and another 8 from the father. If a mismatch occurs, that means you _are not_ the father." Weinberg said dryly aiming for levity.

When no one cracked so much as a smile he cleared his throat loudly and continued. "The test is 99.99 percent accurate. However, with the child's mother being dead we had to use a hair sample. This lowers the accuracy of the test to about 99% which is still undisputable. So I guess that means congratulations are in order for you Mr…"

**A/N2:** I am sorry if anyone mistook this for a new update. It is not. However, this chapter as well as chapter 19 has been heavily revised in preparation for the last chapter, which will be out in the next few days. I am still tweaking it. Yes. I know. It's been forever and a day. Please bear with me. I'm honestly trying to finish this.


	21. I Hope You Dance

**A/N:** Sorry for the long, long, _long _delay. I promised myself that no matter what I'd finish Landslide, so here it is. Thanks to everyone who chose to take this incredibly long and sometimes painful journey with me. Anyway, this last chapter is a little different. I wanted to mix it up a little. You'll see what I mean. Let me know if it worked. BTW, please re-read chapters 19 and 20 first. They have been revised.

**Disclaimer:** The same as the first chapter.

**Chapter: 21** I Hope You Dance

"As an end to this ceremony and look towards the future, we'll have a speech from your class Valedictorian. Ladies and gentlemen please give warm welcome to Roswell's own Margaret Anne Evans."

Maggie stepped up to the podium followed by massive applause. She was a popular student at West Roswell High School with both faculty and classmates. She looked beautiful. Her long dark hair and creamy complexion was perfectly complimented by the red satin cap and gown she wore.

Maggie's small graceful hands were free of encumbrance. She held neither paper or cue cards, nor any other signs of a previously prepared speech. She didn't need one. What Maggie Evans had to say came from her heart. Her beautiful blue eyes, allowably her best feature, shone brightly as she looked out into the audience. With a beatific smile she surveyed the crowd of students, parents, friends, and family. More importantly, Maggie saw _her_ family. Her diverse, often maddening, ever changing, but none the less loving _family_.

With a joy that radiated from within, Maggie Evans began to speak.

"As I look out amongst this sea of faces, I see my past, I see my present, and I see my future. But most of all I see my family. A family that nurtures me, challenges me, believes in me, and loves me, simply for being _me_. Everyone should be so lucky. So I leave you with this my fellow graduates. Not some overrated B.S. about changing the world. Instead, a few words about staying true to ones self, about rising above adversity, and about never ever giving up or giving in. And no, it's not some poem by some long dead, though well revered, poet. It's merely few words from an old song, a favorite of mine, that embodies all of my earlier sentiments and more. And since I can't sing for crap," Maggie paused as several chuckles rang forth. "I'll simple recite several key lines."

_I hope you never lose you sense of wonder_

_Get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

* * *

Liz Evans stood on the back veranda of her family's ranch style home. She and Max had purchased it shortly after Parker's birth. She stared off into the distance seeing everything and nothing all at once.

As evening approached the setting sun cast lingering shadows across her beautiful face. This was nothing more than the trick of the light, for Liz had nothing to be sad about. All her past grievances had been eradicated by a happiness that grew daily. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she observed the chaos that was her backyard. It was full to overflowing with family, friends, laughter, and love. The noise level was near deafening as several conversations carried on at once, music blared loudly, and her six year old son along with Maria's four year old twin girls chased after the neighbor's dog.

As great as the day had been, Liz was glad that it was finally winding down, even if the party had been her idea to begin with. Maggie had wanted nothing more than a simple family dinner. No fuss no muss. Liz had protested. She was going to throw the biggest and best graduation party in Roswell's history.

Even if it killed her.

Yeah well, be careful what you wished for. From the word go things had gone wrong. And it was all Max's fault. Liz and Maggie thought it would be really cool if Liz's father brought over a few electric grills and staff members to serve the guests authentic Crashdown orders. Nothing fancy mind you, the orders would range from numbers 1-3.

One: being a burger _your_ way with fries. Two: Saturn rings and fries. And three: for the non fried food eaters like Isabel and Alex, hot roast beef sandwiches with homemade potato salad.

Only Max had put a kibosh on the idea. He suggested that Liz to have the party catered instead. He felt that it would be unfair to expect Jeff Parker to work on a day that he had set aside for his granddaughter's graduation. And even though Jeff said he did not mind, Liz agreed. There was only one small problem. The caters never showed up! So Jeff along with Michael ended up manning the grills last minute, while Jose gave Max a crash course in milk shake making and Liz played waitress. All and all, an interesting afternoon. Still, Liz couldn't complain. Maggie's giggles alone were worth it as she watched her family fumble around like inept jugglers. All for her.

"Hiding chica?" Maria whispered from behind Liz causing her to jump.

Clutching at her chest Liz muttered, "Jeez, where a bell or something."

Maria gave a husky laugh. "Wow. Someone's feeling old. Jeez? Really? What's next? Golly. You sound like one of the characters from that 60's show Mayberry. Next thing I know you'll be picking hayseed out of your hair and chewing on a piece of straw."

"Shut up," Liz nudged Maria with her shoulder while giggling. "What could you possibly know about Mayberry anyway? That show was way before our time."

Maria shrugged. "Every since the twins were born Michael likes to watch Nick at Night. Thinks it will make him a better father or some shit like that. He says the Andy Griffith Show aka Mayberry, reminds him that there were once gentler times."

Liz snorted. "Yeah, cause those were some real gentle times with all the lynchings and riots and race wars going on. And let us not forget the Viet Nam war, which we totally lost."

"Ok, ok, whatever, Miss History professor. Take it up with Michael." Maria suggested.

"No thanks." Liz answered as she watched her best friend's husband argue with her husband about the best way to clean a grill.

Maria nudged Liz to regain her attention. "You still didn't answer my question."

Liz stared at her friend quizzically.

"Why are you hiding?"

Liz smiled. "Oh that. I'm not. Just tired. But a happy tired."

Maria smirked. Then said, "Like after really great sex tired?"

"Maria!"

"You know the kind I'm talkin' bout," Maria rocked her hips. "The kind where fly and hair gets pulled, sometimes from the roots. The kind where you wake up the next day and your whole entire body just—_aches_."

"Nice." Liz rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

Maria laughed. "Don't hate. Not my fault if Max has never rocked your world like that."

'Please," Liz sputtered. "My world has been rocked plenty."

Maria scuffed "Sure it has."

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Max asked surprising the two women with his presence.

Liz glared at her best friend accusingly. Leave it to Maria to land them in yet another asinine situation.

Maria smiled, evilly. " Please do. The more the merrier. We were just discussing world rocking sex. What's your take on it?"

Liz stifled a giggle, her good humor restored as she waited for Max to speak. From the gleam in his eyes it was gonna be classic. Everyone thought he was so _vanilla_. If they only knew.

Max smiled charmingly at Maria. "Are we takin' indoors or outside? Tied up or just plain ole blindfolded. What's your flavor?"

"Huh?" Maria asked with her mouth hanging open.

Both Max and Liz burst into laughter. Naturally, they were interrupted by their daughter.

"Gross! You guys are way too old to be talking about sex. You're like creeping towards forty or something. What do you think this is that old show Sex in the City? "

"And just what would you know about Sex in the City, never mind sex at all?" Max was aiming for stern, unfortunately for him he lost cool points by stammering at the end.

Both Liz and Maria eyed him with pity.

"Look dad," Maggie began and Liz almost pissed herself. Whenever her daughter began a sentence with 'look dad' it was going to end funny as hell. At least Liz thought so.

"These are not the good ole Jurassic days of Father Knows Best. These days' young women are independent and take charge. We've been known to demand sex on the first date and not bother to call the next day."

"The fuck you have." Michael who had just walked up gave a spit-take spraying them all with beer.

"Gross Uncle Michael," Maggie said patting at her hair.

"Yeah, well, you should watch what you say kid."

Liz shook her head in mock despair. This was turning into a satire. She was never so happy in her life to hear Alex, whom was helping her dad dismantle the grills announce, "Last dance everybody. Last dance."

"Later." Maggie said, before racing over to her boyfriend Jackson and dragging him onto the dance floor. He was a transfer student from Charleston, old money as far as Liz could tell. He and Maggie had been joined at the hip for the past two years, and probably a few other places as well. Liz tried not to dwell on it. She reminded herself on a daily bases that she and Max had raised Maggie right, and that Jackson was good mannered and highly respectable. And, if Maggie were to fall pregnant well—at least they wouldn't starve.

Seriously though, Maggie was a great kid and way too smart for that. If they were having sex, and Liz's suspected they were. Maggie probably made Jackson where two condoms.

Liz laughed out loud at the thought. She was turning into a nut job thanks to Maria's bad influence. When she looked up six pair of eyes were watching her speculatively.

Naturally Maria spoke first. "Wanna share with the crowd, chica? We could all use a good laugh too."

Liz smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so." Turning to her husband she said, "Speaking as an independent take charge woman, would you like to dance?"

Humor lit Max's amber colored eyes and they sparkled in the fading twilight. "It would be my pleasure," he said, leading Liz onto the dance floor.

Hip hop and rock songs had been blaring all day. So Liz was pleasantly surprised when she and Max stepped onto the dance floor. Save the Last Dance for Me by The Drifters, a late 1950's band, was playing. Liz wondered briefly who had dug up such an old relic. She quickly assigned blame to Mr. gentler times himself. Liz knew she was right as she peeped from beneath lowered lashes and spotted Michael and Maria taking the floor. She closed her eyes swaying along with Max as the lyrics washed over them.

_You can dance every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight_

_But don't forget whose taking you home _

_And whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin, save the last dance for me…_

Tilting her head , Liz whispered into her husband's ear. "Did you ever think we would be this happy?"

"Not really." Max answered truthfully.

"Max." Liz chided her husband. Her dark brown eyes were huge and wounded.

"You didn't let me finish," Max chided in return.

"Ok." Liz softly acknowledged.

"No, I never thought we would be this happy. Not until after that that jerk of a Geneticist Weinberg,read the paternity results all the years ago." Max went silent as his mind flashed back to that fateful day.

**Flashback: Eight Years Earlier**

"I guess congratulations are in order Mr…"

"Wait. Stop! I've changed my mind."

Max spun around angrily to face Kyle Valenti. "You have got to be kidding me!" He was halfway out of his seat before he even knew it. Enough was enough. Max was going to do what he should have done all those years ago.

"Dude, just give me a second here," Kyle stated calmly and Max subsided.

Kyle ran a shaking hand through his hair before speaking again. "When all this first begin I was only thinking about myself."

Max gave angry snort while Liz and Dr. Weinberg stared on silently.

Kyle's mouth twisted in self derision. "I know right. Nothing new. Well I think it's about time I grew up. And it is way past time I let Tess go. So this ends here and now." Kyle glanced over to Dr. Weinberg. "You can forget about the results Doc."

Weinberg glanced over to Max and Liz for conformation and Max shook his head.

"No. Read them."

"Max?" Liz stared at him with huge eyes.

"Dude. Don't be a dick. Just let it go." Kyle added.

"No. I won't let it go. Not this time." Max said with a certainty that was unshakable. "That's how we got here to start with. All those years ago, I let it go. I let Liz go. Because I was too much of a coward to trust my heart instead of my head."

Weinberg looked confused, however Kyle and Liz both knew exactly what Max was talking about. "But not this time. I refuse to run away. So in a way you're right, Kyle. This does end here and now. Go ahead doctor."

Kyle threw his hands in the air as if to say I give up, while Liz reached for Max's hand in solidarity.

"In the case of Margret Anne Evans, the test results are 99.99 percent conclusive that Max Evans is the father."

Without uttering a word, Max dropped his head onto Liz's lap and bawled. He never even noticed when Kyle and Doctor Weinberg slipped from the room.

**-End of Flashback-**

"You see Liz," Max resumed speaking. "It was not until that day, that moment, that the past no longer had the power to hurt us. That's when I knew we would be truly happy."

Max could tell by the look in his wife's beautiful eyes that she agreed. And when she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips before returning her head back to his shoulder, he felt like king of the world.

**The End**

**A/N2:** Finished! Finally! This last chapter did not turn out exactly as I envisioned it, but I am satisfied none the less. And crazily enough, I have rediscovered the writing bug. There is this niggling at the back of my mind that wants to write a sequel around Maggie. Or maybe I am just being nostalgic. Anyway, review if you want to. If not that's ok too. I am just so happy right now to have gotten this monkey off my back.


End file.
